Cruel Summer
by AlexisRose84
Summary: Three years ago, he broke her heart. Now, she's back in town. Will she be able to forgive him and will the two reunite? Modern AU John/Anna COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Three years ago, he broke her heart. Now, she's back in town. Will she be able to forgive him and will the two reunite? Modern AU John/Anna_**

_Want to know the benefit of a 2 year old that's up from 1am-4 am? New story ideas come and you guys get new stories. Haha. Since Breathe Me is coming to an end, I guess my muse needed a new story. This story will not be nearly as angsty/sad as my other stories. I think I needed a lighter story to focus on. Don't get me wrong, there will be some angst because...well, it's me. However, not anything compared to Breathe Me or You Cry More. My story Don't Speak is on a brief hiatus until the muse for that story returns. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! _

**Cruel Summer **

_July 2016 (Three Years Ago)_

Standing in the front doorway of the flat, Anna could feel his eyes burning holes in the back of her. She wouldn't turn to look at him, however. This is what he had wanted and so he was getting it. He wasn't going to get the satisfaction of her turning to look at him once more.

As the taxi pulled up in front of the building, Anna picked up her bag that was sitting next to her feet. She could hear him shuffling behind her and guessed he was about to offer to carry the luggage for her. Stiffening her back, she stepped forward quickly and didn't allow him the chance.

When she got to the taxi, the driver took her luggage and placed it into the back of the car. During this moment, Anna allowed a quick glance back at the flat door. It was still ajar. She could see him perched against the frame with his hair tussled and eyes rimmed in red. Her eyes glanced away, as a shiver ran down her spine. It took nearly every ounce of strength to not run back up the stairs and demand an explanation from him. He had told her he loved her; he had promised her everything just to take it all away. A stray tear ran down her cheek and she swallowed hard. Getting into the back seat, she turned her body away from the flat. But she could still feel him watching.

Her hand subconsciously fell to her left ring finger and she began to twirl the engagement ring around and around. Slowly, she realized what she was doing. Her eyes fell to the ring and she sighed. She wondered when she had placed it back onto her finger. Last thing she remembered, she had thrown it at him when he said he no longer loved her. No wait, he said he had _never_ loved her.

Anger boiled up in her frame and she pulled the ring off her finger, placing it in a small pocket within her purse. She would mail it back to him once she arrived to her final destination. A few tears escaped her eyes which only made her angrier.

_"We've only known each other for five months, Anna,"_ he had said to her. _"I'm 39 and you're 25. Don't you want more than this?" _

_ "No. I don't. You told me you loved me." _

_ "I…I don't. It…it's just an infatuation. You're beautiful, but that's all this is."_ His words had felt like a knife digging deep in her heart. Tears had fallen down without her having a chance to keep them at bay.

_ "But…."_

_ "We're done, Anna." _

John had placed the final nail in their relationship's coffin. It was as though the last five months had never existed and they hadn't been planning a life together. Just a month before everything had seemed perfect. He had proposed; they were going to get married, have children, and build a life together.

Anna's head came to rest against the glass and she glanced down at her now empty hand. That was all gone now. She wondered if soon it would all feel like a dream. At the moment, it felt like she would never be able to get over this. Her heart was broken into a thousand shreds. Nothing would be able to repair that.

_He doesn't love you; it's for the best. _ Her voice in her head tried to help her make sense of it all. However, she didn't believe it. She didn't believe that he didn't love her. A large part of herself thought he was doing this to be noble. He thought he was helping her move on and have a life without him. If that was true, it made her even angrier, because she wanted him. She loved him.

"We're here," the taxi driver said, interrupting her thoughts. Anna sat up and realized they had been sitting here for several moments.

Sheepishly, she handed him some cash and quickly got out of the taxi. Leaving the taxi, she glanced around. This would be her last day in England for a while. With a quick sigh, she walked into the airport.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Fall 2019 (Now)_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

The jarring sound of his alarm sounding made John growl. He shifted his hand up and quickly hit the button on his phone. Yawning, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and ran his hand over his face.

_Ring! Ring! _

At the sound of John's phone ringing, a loud sigh escaped his lips. Grabbing his phone, he saw it was Robert calling. He groaned. Why was his friend/business partner calling him this early?

"Hello," He murmured into the phone.

"Ah! Good morning, Bates," Robert's cheerful voice came from the other end. He still called him by his last name like he had while the two had been deployed together.

"What do you need, Robert?" John tried to keep his voice even and not show his annoyance with the bright and cheerful phone call.

"Would you mind grabbing coffee for the office this morning? I came in early and we are all out. I would go back out, but I have an early conference call and…."

"Sure, fine. I'll grab some," John answered quickly. Robert was always chipper first thing in the morning, unlike John. It worked for their business, however. Robert would come in early and get things started, while John would stay later in the evenings and wrap things up for the day.

Hanging up the phone, John headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He would have to move quickly to have time to run by the store to pick up coffee. He had his own meeting to make within the next hour.

Fumbling with the shower curtain, he finally was able to push it to the side. For some reason, the curtain often got caught on a nick in the rod. He sighed. Anna had always pestered him to get a new rod.

Anna coming to his mind made him pause. He thought of her often and wondered how she was doing. He knew he had no right to know these things, but it didn't keep his mind to wandering to her at random times. The few times he had dared to ask Mary, her best friend, about Anna, Mary had just pierced her lips and shrugged her shoulders. Not that he should have expected more. He had broken Anna's heart and Mary had not given him the time of day since.

As the water cascaded over his body, he couldn't take his mind away from Anna. He hoped she was happy, wherever she was. In the past three years, he hadn't been able to move past her. He had tried, of course. But every woman he met just didn't come close to Anna. They didn't have her smile, her wit, and the way she could make him feel as though he could conquer everything.

With a loud sigh, he cut off the water.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

In the coffee aisle, John felt a bit overwhelmed. He wasn't a coffee drinker and he hadn't expected there to be so many choices of coffee to choose from before him. He had thought this would be a quick trip in and out of the store. Groaning, he grabbed a few tubs and hoped at least one of them was satisfactory for Robert and their other employers.

Turning on his heels, he nearly lost his balance. Almost as though his thoughts earlier that morning had conjured her, there stood Anna right in front of him. She was even more breathtaking than he had remembered. His lips parted, but nothing could escape.

Meeting her eyes, he could tell she was just as surprised as he was. Her hands clutched the bag of sugar with in her hands and she shifted uneasily on her feet. John's eyes jerked quickly at her fingers to see if he could see a ring on her finger. It was bare. An odd wave of relief came through him, but he quickly shook it away. He had wanted her to move on; wasn't that why he had pushed her away? He shouldn't be happy that she didn't appear to be taken.

Moving his eyes back up to meet hers, he realized neither of them had said anything for several moments. He offered her a small smile, but her face remained the same.

"I….I didn't know you were back in town," he finally said. He watched as her lips twisted. He could tell she was trying to think of what to say in return. Her eyes slowly read his features and then she nodded.

"I just got back," her words were neutral. She stood there for a beat longer before adding, "I should probably get going."

John wanted to say something to make her stay. He had so many questions for her, but he could only nod and shift his frame to let her pass.

"It was good to see you," he said, after she walked past him. Anna's eyes flew back to him. Her mouth opened to say something, but then she shut it. Soon, she turned away from him and rounded the corner without another word.

_To be continued..._

**_Did you like it? Do you want more? Let me know in a review. Thank you! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you guys! As I said, this story will be much lighter than most of my stories, but it will have a bit of angst thrown in. I hope you enjoy! _

**Chapter 2**

"Why did you bring sugar? And where is the coffee you said you'd grab on the way over?" Mary questioned Anna. Anna was standing at Mary's front door. Mary had her two year old on her hip. Her head cocked slightly to the side and she gave Anna a questioning glance. When they had spoken earlier, Anna had promised to stop by the store to grab her some coffee. She was out and George had been up all night. Matthew thought it was best for them not to have a nighttime nanny, but Mary was about to revisit that soon with him.

"I ran into John and panicked," Anna answered, her cheeks blushed. Mary motioned for her to come on into the house and led her toward the kitchen. She placed George into his seat and turned to face Anna.

"What happened?"

"I saw him in the same aisle and quickly grabbed the first thing next to me. I needed to clutch something or else I'm afraid I might have slapped him," Anna honestly replied. Mary chuckled.

"Well at least you aren't being melodramatic," Mary teased and rolled her eyes. "I thought you were over it." Anna placed the large bag of sugar on Mary's counter and sighed.

"I was…or else, I thought I was. When I just saw him standing right there everything hit me again. I should have turned around and not let him see me. I don't know what came over me. As I said, I panicked."

"What happened?"

"Not much. He said he didn't know I was back in town and that it was good to see me," Anna simply stated. "I rushed past him and checked out. It wasn't until I knocked on your door that I remembered I was supposed to grab you coffee."

"It'll be alright," Mary stated, although a yawn betrayed her words.

"I can run back out….."

"No. I'll send Matthew to down to the coffee shop."

Anna sighed. She hadn't meant to turn into an absolute mess upon seeing John. It had been three years. She was supposed to be past it by now. John had ruined love for her. No one lived up to what she expected now out of a man. But he didn't love her either, so maybe she was unlovable.

"What are you pondering about, Anna?"

"Nothing," Anna brushed her hair off her face and gave Mary a small smile. She had just gotten back into town a few days ago. Mary had offered to go and search for her a new place to live today, which was why she had come to her house bright and early this particular morning. It felt odd being back at Downton. So many years had passed and so much had changed. However, there were somethings that had remained the same.

"I think I'm just going to die a spinster," Anna added a beat later.

"You're only twenty-nine, Anna. I think you have a while left in you before it comes to that," Mary laughed. "It's not 1920. Many people aren't starting families until their late thirties and forties now."

"Maybe I just want to be a business woman and don't want to get married," Anna countered.

"Then go that route, but I don't think that's you," Mary simply replied. "Alright, come on. I have to drop George off with Mama on the way. We can just pick up our own coffee. Matthew won't get it right anyway."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Do you think you got enough coffee there, Bates?" Robert's voice boomed across the conference room. John placed the final tub down next to the coffee pot and stepped back. There were five large tubs and they were taking up most of the table. He shrugged.

"Well, we won't run out anytime soon."

"No, we won't," Robert agreed. He stepped across the room and glanced over the options, before opening a container and starting a pot of coffee. "Don't forget I am taking you to lunch today as a celebration for the new account."

"It's not necessary, Robert," John replied. He didn't like any fuss being made about him. He had only been doing his job.

"Bates, we have been wanting that account for nearly a year now and you sealed the deal. We will celebrate," Robert said, not allowing for any arguments.

"Alright." Robert always said his daughter Mary was stubborn, but John was pretty sure she got that stubbornness from the Crawley side of the family.

He stepped away from the big conference room and headed to his office. While his office wasn't the biggest in the company, it was the best located. It sat on a corner, so he had windows on two of the walls. On sunny days, he found it helped keep him motivated and would turn his mood to a content one. Even on rainy days (which they got a lot of), he liked having the windows to see what was going on in the world outside of his walls.

Suddenly, his mind went to Anna. He couldn't believe she was back in town. He also couldn't believe how he had handled himself when he saw her. But what was he supposed to say? He had pushed her away; he very well couldn't try to get her back. It didn't matter that he loved her and he had broken his own heart in the process of breaking hers. He had broken her heart because he loved her and wanted more for her. She deserved more than an older man. She was young and had aspirations. Marrying him would have ended her dreams. He couldn't allow that.

Sighing, he attempted to push away his thoughts. Brooding on Anna wouldn't do him any good. He had no intention of seeing her again. The best thing for Anna was to leave her alone.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Another large yawn escaped Mary's lips and she shook her head sharply. Anna could only chuckle. Seeing her friend as a mother made her happy. It suited Mary. It had softened her some. Well, Anna was sure Matthew had also had a hand in Mary's softer demeanor.

"Don't have children, Anna. You'll never sleep again," Mary jokingly warned. "He's wonderful; he is. I just miss my sleep. Matthew wants another one. I told him not until George sleeps through the night or we get a night nurse."

"It could be nice for George to have a sibling," Anna told her.

"Perhaps," Mary replied. When Mary met Anna's eyes, she saw a wistfulness within them. She shifted uneasily in her chair and gave Anna a sheepish look. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be complaining about George. That's not fair. I know…"

"It's fine, truly," Anna quickly interrupted her. "I'm fine. I've moved on from all of it."

"Anna, you said earlier you wanted to slap John, that's hardly moving on."

"Seeing John just brought back some old feelings. I'm fine," she quickly stated. She wanted to move past this topic and move on to something else. The past only reminded her of pain, loss, and sadness. She didn't want to think of that girl anymore.

"You might have a stalker," Mary said a beat later. Anna followed Mary's gaze and saw both Robert and John walking into the restaurant. Her heart dropped. Two chance meetings in the same day. She quickly turned away from them and pretended like she didn't know they were there.

"Mary!" Robert called across the restaurant. Anna sighed.

Soon John and Robert were standing at their table. Anna's eyes shifted uneasily. She tried to keep her attention on her plate in front of her, so she wouldn't have to meet John's eyes.

"We could sit with you," Robert suggested.

"No."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Anna was happy that both John and Mary had put a stop to that idea of Robert's. Eating a meal with John sounded like torture.

"Oh, okay," Robert said, a bit befuddled. "See you later," he bent down and kissed Mary's cheek. Then he and John walked away.

"I…I can't be here." Anna promptly felt like everything around her was falling around her. Her chest was tight and she wanted to cry. Mary seemed to pick up on this and offered her a squeeze on her hand.

"I'll go get the check. You can go and wait in the car."

"Thank you, Mary."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Flipping through the channels, John sighed in frustration. Nothing worth watching was on the television. He turned it off and stood. He could really use a drink right now, but he was four years sober. Seeing Anna again was bringing all of these feelings back that he had tried to suppress for so long.

_Knock. Knock. _

He glanced at the clock on the wall and his brows furrowed. It was nearly nine at night. Who would be coming by that late?

He stepped toward the door and looked through the small peep whole. His heart stopped. It was Anna. Swallowing hard, he swung open the door.

"Anna," he breathed. She was stunning. It was the first thought that crossed his mind. Even though she was standing in front of him in sweats, a t-shirt, and her hair in a messy bun, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She was anxious, though. He could see her eyes darting uneasily, while she pulled on her fingers.

"I…I just need to know why, John," she finally said. "Why did you do it? If you'll answer me that question, honestly, I can move on." His lips twisted. Despite his efforts, Anna hadn't moved on from him. She was still stuck three years ago, just like he was.

"Why don't you come inside?" Anna shook her head.

"Why did you stop loving me, John?"

"Anna…."

"You told me you loved me; you asked me to marry you…..And then….Did you only do those things because I was pregnant?" Tears were welling up in her eyes. It took every ounce of will power to keep from pulling her into his arms.

"Anna, please come inside. We can talk more in here."

"Did you stop loving me because I miscarried? Did you blame me for it?"

"No, Anna, never," he stated strongly. "I _never_ blamed you. It wasn't your fault. It…it just happened…."

"Then why? Why did you stop loving me?" Seeing the distraught look on her face broke his heart. He couldn't lie to her, not now.

"I didn't."

_To be continued..._

**_Okay, so a little bit of angst, but I promise it'll get better soon. There's no Green in this story or Vera or anything like that. lol. Please drop a review if you liked it to let me know what you thought and if you would like more. Thank you! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all for your kind reviews! _

**Chapter 3**

_April 2016_

An uneasy sigh escaped Anna's lips as she lifted the stick up and saw the two lines staring back at her. _Pregnant_. Her lips twisted and she sat the stick down next to the long row of pregnancy tests. Every single one said the same thing.

She hadn't told John, yet. For the past couple of days, she had been suspicious. She wanted to make sure before telling him anything. They had only been dating for two months. It was supposed to be a casual thing. John was too worried about their age difference. But they had been drawn together almost immediately. Anna had wanted it to become more than a fun, casual relationship, but she hadn't been planning on a baby to make it more. Not that John would make it more for a baby and she wouldn't expect that of him. Her lips pierced.

Slowly, her hands came to rest on her flat belly. Based on the app she found on her phone, she would be around six weeks. She turned to her side and opened her palm wide against her abdomen and tried to think of how it would grow in the next several months.

_Knock. Knock. _

She swallowed hard. That would be John.

Anna shook away her thoughts and adjusted her top. Then she made sure her hair looked okay and mentally prepared herself for telling John the truth. She just hoped he knew that she was just as surprised as he was.

"Hi," She said a moment later, when she opened the door. John smiled and handed her a small box of doughnuts. Anna's lips curled up into a grin and she happily took the box, before bending over and placing a chaste kiss against his lips. "You know the way to a woman's heart." She grabbed at his hand and led him into the small flat.

Before dropping the news onto him, Anna decided to sit down on the sofa and pull out a doughnut for them both to enjoy. John put up his hands and shook his head.

"None for me, thank you." Anna giggled.

"More sugary goodness for me, then," she replied. John's hand came up to rest on her upper leg and she inched closer to his frame. She began to take a bite of the doughnut, but her nerves took over. Sighing, she placed the doughnut back into the box and placed it on the table in front of her. John's brows furrowed in concern.

"Did I not get the correct kind?"

"No, these are perfect, John. I…I need to tell you something," Anna turned to face John. She began to anxiously pull at her fingers.

"What's wrong?"

"I….this morning….I just found out that…." She felt so silly. If she could have sex with John, she should be able to tell him that she's pregnant. Quickly she finished her statement, "I'm pregnant." Her eyes watched John carefully, worried about his response. His eyes widened and his head shook.

"But we…..we've used birth control."

"I know. I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Are you sure?"

"I took seven pregnancy tests this morning. All came back positive." John sighed and sat back against the sofa. Anna's anxiousness grew. She eyed John carefully, as he ran his hand through his hair. Suddenly, John stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of the sofa. The nerves bounced even faster in the pit of Anna's belly. A moment later, she stood and blocked his path.

"Say something, please," Anna begged. John's face softened in realization that he was making Anna nervous. He reached over and took Anna's hands within his own.

"And you want to keep the baby?" He asked. Anna heard desperation in his voice. She wasn't sure what he was hoping her answer was.

"Yes," Anna replied strongly. She had known that from the first set of pink lines. Love for the life they created already swelled in her being. She knew she would keep it even if John wanted nothing to do with it.

"Good," his response surprised her and she gave him a genuine smile.

"Truly? You're happy?"

"I wasn't expecting a baby, not now, but now that it exists, I do want him or her," John said. Anna relaxed and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest and sighed in comfort, as his hands came up to rest on her lower back.

"Me too. I know this wasn't the plan, but…but I am glad you want to be a part of its life."

"I do," John reassured her. "We'll figure it all out, Anna. We'll figure it all out."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Now_

"Please come inside," John stated again. Anna twisted her fingers in front of her and swayed on her feet. She glanced around the walk way, but nodded.

Stepping into the familiar flat, Anna shuddered. Old memories began to accost her and she had to bite on her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

The flat didn't have the same coziness it had held three years ago. There were no more pictures of the two of them. In fact, there were no pictures at all. Her eyes darted to the refrigerator where they had hung up the eight week ultrasound, but it was gone. It was almost like they had never existed.

"I….I still have it," John informed her, seeing where her eyes were locked. "I put it in my room." Anna nodded. Knowing he still held the photo made her feel more at ease. She turned back to face John.

"If you never stopped loving me, then why did you tell me that? Why did you send me away?" Her words cut through him like ice. He shivered as he saw the hurt within her eyes.

"There was no longer a baby to keep you here with me," John finally answered. "You had been through so much to get to your dreams. Why would you stay with me, a man fourteen years older than you, when you could follow your dreams?"

"Because I loved you," Anna replied sharply. "I loved you, John. You had asked me to marry you."

"I know," he said. His hands came up to rest on Anna's shoulders, but she quickly stepped back. "I wanted better for you."

"But what about what I wanted, John? I wanted to marry you," Anna stated.

"I wanted to marry you, too," John replied. At this, Anna's face seemed to darken.

"And it was up to you to just ruin our happiness because you thought you were being noble?" The sharpness in her voice didn't surprise him.

"If you had never gotten pregnant, do you think you would have still wanted to pass up the opportunity that came?"

"I…I can't answer that," Anna honestly told him. "The baby definitely hurried up things in our relationship, but it didn't change my love for you. And when we lost him…." Her words faded. It was a deep pain that would never go away. She often fooled herself that she could forget it had happened, but she couldn't. "When we lost him, I still wanted to marry you."

"Anna…."

"No, you don't get to just 'Anna' me and it all goes away. You hurt me, John," she stepped further away from him and wrapped her arms tightly around her frame.

"I know," his words were full of sorrow. "I thought that I was…"

"Well, you thought wrong." John's jaw tightened at her words. Anna shifted uneasily on her feet and sighed. "I should get going."

"Wait…" he called after her, as she turned away from him. Anna paused for a moment and glanced back at him.

"I told you I could move on once I knew the truth, well now I do. Goodbye, John."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

That night, Anna tossed and turned around in her bed at the hotel. She couldn't sleep. Confronting John hadn't eased anything like she had hoped it would. She had always known, deep down, that he had broken up with her in a sense of nobility. Today it had just been confirmed. It didn't make the hurt any easier. Perhaps it made it worse. Had he not loved her, she could move on and know it was for the best. But he did. He did love her. They could have been happily married now. Three years wouldn't have been wasted.

Sitting up, she ran her fingers through her knotted hair. Her hand grabbed for her phone and she glanced at the old photos she had of her and John. There weren't that many. In her anger years ago, she had deleted most of them. All that remained were the ones where he had proposed and a few random pictures that she had been able to get rid of. Her favorite photo was when his hand was perched on her belly. Her belly was still flat and it was just a few days before she miscarried.

After the miscarriage, he had held her tightly and the two had cried together. In many ways, she had blamed herself, but he wouldn't allow it. He told her that while it hurts, these things sometimes happen. And then he promised he loved her. He had then turned around several weeks later and told him all his feelings were a lie.

Anger ran through Anna again and she debated deleting the picture, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was the only picture she had that reminded her of being pregnant. The engagement photos were about them, but this one was about their baby. A lone tear slid down her cheek, as she placed the phone back on the nightstand.

She laid down and sighed. She also knew she couldn't delete the picture, because it was one of the happiest moments she had shared with John. And she still loved him, despite how he had hurt her. He, also, still love her. She could see it on his face and by the way he had reacted this evening. Her lips fell into a straight line and she closed her eyes. She wasn't sure what to do with these feelings. Hopeful that tomorrow would bring about a clearer path, Anna finally fell asleep.

_To be continued..._

**_Do you think they'll reconnect soon? Guess you'll have to wait until more of the story is posted to see ;). Please let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read my story! _**


	4. Chapter 4

_I know that for me this was a long time between chapters and I apologize for that. I fear my muse wants to focus more on my other more angsty stories. I'm sure that's why some angst had to be in this story. ha. Thank you for taking the time to read this story! I don't plan on abandoning it. I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 4**

_February 2016_

Anna curled up into John's frame and contently sighed, as his fingers ran up and down her upper arm. They had only been dating for a couple of weeks, but Anna felt as though they had known each other for a lifetime. She turned her body slightly so that she could rest her cheek against his chest and John's arm came around her.

"Tired?" He questioned her. Anna nodded into him and a yawn escaped her lips. "Why don't you go and take a nap?"

"But then I would have to leave you," Anna replied, lifting her head up to glance at him. Yawning again, she sunk back into his frame and turned her attention to the television. "I had a long class yesterday, is all."

"What kind of class?"

"Dance."

"You're a dancer?" John asked. Anna nodded her head.

"I have been since I was little. I have an audition coming up in a few weeks, so I am taking extra classes." She felt John shift beneath her trying to get more comfortable.

"What type of audition?" Anna twisted her lips at John's question. She tucked her hair behind her ears and slowly sat up so she could look at him.

"It's been a dream of mine, but it's rather silly," she answered, as her eyes glanced down at her hands. "I…I have always wanted to work on a cruise ship." Her cheeks blushed and she bit down on her lower lip.

"Why is that silly?" John's lips had curled into a smile.

"I don't know. I just….my childhood wasn't the best after my father died. Once my mom remarried….." Anna's words faded. She shook those thoughts away and glanced back up at John. "Dancing was always my escape and I thought if I could get on a cruise ship I could see something outside of here."

"How long would you work for the cruise?" Anna's shoulders shrugged and she shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know that I'll get the job. It's highly competitive."

"Are you good?"

"My dance teachers have always said I was born to dance," Anna answered. "Once I was twelve, I started waking up early to take classes before school and then I would go after school, as well. I was rarely home; I don't know if I loved dancing or just didn't want to be home."

John's brows furrowed. This was the first time he had heard about Anna's unhappy family life. He wanted to ask more about it, but he wasn't sure she wanted to talk about why she was so miserable at home.

"Do you talk to your family much?" He finally decided to ask. Anna's head shook.

"No, I haven't spoken to them in several years. I have an older sister. I see her about once a year. But other than that, I don't talk to any of my family." Anna's face was forlorn, but only for a moment. She quickly covered up her sadness and put a bright smile on her face. "Enough about me. It's almost lunchtime. Let's order in and just remain cuddled up on the couch." John smiled.

"I'd like that."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Now _

The blaring ring of the alarm woke John from his deep sleep. He grumbled and rolled over to his side. His eyes fell on the picture that was dangling off the edge of the bedside table. He had forgotten to place it back into the drawer. Seeing Anna the night before had made him want to pull it out. He reached over and lifted it off the table and brought it to him. The small black and white glob made him sigh.

He often thought about where he would be today had there not been a miscarriage. Would they be happily married now with a two year old? Or would Anna begrudge them for ruining her lifetime dreams? He was pretty sure she wouldn't, not based on what she had said last night. He opened the drawer and placed the ultrasound back into its spot and closed the door. Their choices from the past couldn't change, so he couldn't dwell on it now.

Standing up, he picked up his phone and checked to see if there were any messages. He felt foolish, because he had been hopeful for something from Anna. But she was angry with him.

A groan left his lips when he took a step. His knee had been acting up lately. He bent down to rub against it and wondered if it was getting time to concede to a cane like his doctor kept saying he needed. No, he shook his head. He would avoid that as long as necessary.

_Ding. Ding. _

The phone vibrated in his hands with the dings and he glanced down. His eyes lit up when he saw Anna's name across the screen. He swiped the banner to see the message she had sent him.

_Are you free to meet for lunch today? _

Joy spread throughout John's features. She wanted to see him again. Quickly, he typed a reply and sent it.

_Sure, what time and where? _

Three dots came up in the messages to show she was typing and John anxiously awaited her response.

_Noon? The Pub across the street from your work? _

_See you there. _

After responding, John found a bit of pep in his step. He was hopeful they could possibly be friends. Life with Anna in it was always better than without her. He didn't want to even think about the possibility of her saying to never see him again, so he pushed away any thoughts of that.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

She reached The Pub about fifteen minutes early. As of right now, she didn't have a job and so she had spent all morning picking the best outfit. Once she was ready, she had to find something to fill the time before lunch.

Grabbing a spot in the corner, she anxiously kicked her leg back and forth. She could feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach. When she had gone to John's the night before, it had been anger driven and she hadn't had time to get nervous. But now she questioned her choices. Why was she even doing this?

With a sigh, she grabbed her phone and began to mindlessly swipe through different forms of social media.

"Anna?" John's kind voice made her look up. He was early too. She went to stand, but he motioned for her to stay put. Then he took the seat across from her. He watched as she slipped her phone into her purse and then placed her hand on the table. It took a lot of energy not to reach across the table and grab her hand.

"You and I," Anna started uneasily. She twisted her lips. "I am Mary's best friend and you are Robert's. We won't be able to avoid one another easily, so I was thinking we could try to be on good terms, at least."

"I'd like that," John sincerely replied.

The waiter came up to the table and made them turn their attentions to ordering. Once he stepped away, John saw that Anna was anxiously chewing on her lower lip.

"How was your time on the boat?" He asked. Anna stopped biting on her lip and she brought her hand up to her face to brush a hair off her face.

"It was fine," she answered. Then she sighed. "No, that's a lie. It was really good. I had a good time." John smiled.

"I'm glad." Anna met his eyes.

"I would have rather been here with you, though," she added. John's smile faltered and he shifted uneasily in his seat. "But," she continued. "I really enjoyed it. I did it for three years and got to go to some really interesting and beautiful places. It was a good distraction."

"Where did you travel?"

"All over Europe," Anna simply answered. Then she met his eyes. "I didn't come here to talk about my time on the cruise ship, John."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, just not that." Anna's reply was terse. John felt uneasy and sighed. Anna seemed to sense his uneasiness and she let out a loud breath. "I'm sorry. I said I wanted us to be on good terms and I am being difficult." John reached his hand across the table and cautiously took hers into his own. Anna ran her fingers against his palm and then tightened the hold. "I think of him often, you know."

"Him?"

"I know we didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, but I always thought he was a boy," Anna quietly said. She glanced down at their joined hands and felt a longingness she was unsure could be filled again. Her lips curled up into a small smile and she shook her head. "In my head, I named him after you. John, Jr. We would call him J.J. or Jack or maybe even Johnny." She chuckled slightly to herself. "It's silly…"

"It's not silly," John stated strongly. Anna's eyes came back up to his. "I also thought he was a boy, but I didn't give him a name."

The waiter brought over their drinks and Anna unhooked their hands. She sat back and began to sip on her tea.

"Friends?" Anna questioned. John nodded.

"Friends."

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you all! Sorry it's taken a while to update this story. _

**Chapter 5**

_May 2016_

As they walked along the bank, John took Anna's hand within his own and locked their fingers together. Anna happily sighed and rested her head against his upper arm. The lights along the path sparkled and Anna thought it was a gorgeous evening.

When they reached the restaurant where they had their first official date, a smile graced Anna's lips. She turned to face John and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. John motioned for her to go toward the door and Anna couldn't contain her excitement. It was one of her favorite places to eat. The place always had live music playing and many dessert options. She had joked with John on their first date that she could gain ten pounds just looking at them.

John opened the door for Anna and as she walked in, her jaw dropped. The restaurant was quiet. There was a lone table sitting in the middle of the room. Where the bands would usually play, sat a lone man holding a guitar. Anna's brows furrowed and her lips curled into a bashful grin.

"What's all this?" She questioned, as she turned toward John. Using his hand in hers, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her temple.

"Just a little something special for my favorite person," he murmured into her ear. Anna felt a shiver run down her spine and her smile widened.

"You truly are remarkable, Mr. Bates," she stated. He led her to the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit down. As he pushed her chair back in, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Anna bit down shyly on her lower lip; she wasn't used to this type of attention at this scale.

The smallest twinge of nausea hit her, but looking at the table she could see that John had already prepared for that. In front of her was a plate of crackers and ginger ale to help settle her stomach before dinner. She gratefully grabbed one of the crackers and began munching on it.

"Feeling poorly?" John asked her, reaching his hand across the table to take her free one. Anna shook her head.

"Just a little nauseous, is all," she replied with a smile. "But that's a good sign, you know. A sign the baby is growing." She saw as a smile spread on John's lips. It pleased her to see how joyful he was about their baby. "Tomorrow is our big appointment. It becomes real then. We'll see its heartbeat."

"I know," John replied, his smile growing even wider. His thumb began to rub circles around the top of her hand. Anna felt her cheeks redden slightly. John had that effect on her. He made her feel complete, loved, safe. While it had happened quickly, Anna couldn't be happier. At least, that's what she thought, because what happened next almost made her heart burst.

John scooted out of his chair and came in front of her, down on one knee. Anna's lips parted slightly and a soft squeal left her lips.

"John….."

"Anna May Smith, in the short time that I have known you, you have made my life wonderful." He pulled a box out of his pocket and lifted it up, opening it to reveal a diamond ring. "Anna, will you give me the honor of being my wife?"

Happy tears welled in Anna's eyes and she nodded, before bending down to his level and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes, John," she whispered happily into his ear. "Yes." She sat back and pressed her lips against his. Her fingers toyed with the nape of his neck and she rested her cheek against his. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he murmured. He pulled the both of them up, so that they were standing. Grabbing the ring between his thumb and forefinger, he slipped the ring onto her finger. Anna felt a sense of completeness fill her frame and her entire body grew warm.

Licking her lower lip, Anna perched herself up and grabbed the lapel of John's shirt. She brought him closer to her and joined their lips. She inched her tongue out, running it across John's lips begging for his to open. He opened them willingly and soon they were both exploring one another's mouths.

The clearing of a throat made them break apart. The turned to see a waiter standing in beside them with a tray of waters in his hands. Anna and John both chuckled.

"Sorry," John apologized. He led Anna back to her seat and took the seat across from her.

During the entire meal, John and Anna continued to steal lustful glances at one another. They also found any and every reason to touch one another. Anna giggled when John's hand ran up the side of her leg when he had to slip under the table to pick up the knife he had 'dropped.' They rushed through their meal.

As they got back into the car to head home, Anna's hands explored his body, teasing him and making him gently grab her wrist to keep him from causing an accident. They both felt like hormonal teenagers who couldn't contain themselves. Neither of them seemed to care.

And as they entered the flat, Anna had pressed John up against the wall, caressing her lips down the curve of his neck. John's hands clasped around the edge of her dress and lifted it up and over Anna's head. He then lifted her into his arms; she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he led them to the bedroom.

The two came together as one and reached their peaks quickly. Once they came down from their highs, the two held one another lazily. John peppered kisses on Anna's shoulder and she moaned in appreciation. Her fingers went to the ring on her finger and she twisted it happily.

"This is the happiest I have ever been," she said, her head resting back against John's broad chest.

"Me too."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Now _

_December 2019_

Anna awoke abruptly. Her hand came up to her cheek and she found it wet from crying in her sleep. A sigh left her lips and she twisted her hair into a low bun. Anger coursed through her veins and she shook her head. Her dream had felt so real and had taken her back to the day where she felt everything would be perfect. A few more tears escaped her eyes, before she wiped them away angrily. She didn't want to be mad anymore. Just a few weeks ago, she and John had decided to start over as friends. Being angry wouldn't solve anything.

Her phone dinged and she twisted her lips. She glanced over and saw that she had a new message from Mary. She rolled her head back and moaned. Anna wasn't sure she wanted to see what Mary had to say. Mary had been pestering her about the upcoming Christmas party at the big Downton estate. Anna didn't want to go. Even though she had said she wanted to be on better terms with John, she wasn't quite ready to see him at such an affair.

The phone dinged again. Anna let out a loud breath. She lifted the phone and slid it open. Both of Mary's messages popped up.

_Good morning. Have you decided if you are coming this Friday evening? _

_ I need to know for a head count. _

Placing the phone back on her bedside table, she knew that Mary was lying. The food had already been purchased weeks ago and her family always over prepared for guests. Anna's presence, or lack of attendance, didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

She stood and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the water in the shower, she walked to the sink. Glancing in the mirror, she ran her hands over her face and sighed. There were bags under her eyes and her cheeks were slightly pale. She needed a better night's rest.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Anna's eyes rolled. She had no doubt that it was Mary calling her. She walked over to her phone and answered it.

"Yes," she curtly said.

"Anna, why are you ignoring me?" Mary questioned, indignity.

"I'm not. I was busy in the other room and missed your messages," Anna lied. She heard Mary let out a sigh of disbelief.

"Anna, honestly."

"I don't think I am going to come on Friday night," Anna quickly said to her. She heard a low grumble on the other end of the phone. "I…I have other plans."

"No you don't," Mary simply said. "You are coming, Anna. You don't even have to talk to John. But this is a tradition that you have missed for the last three years. You must come."

Sometimes Anna hated how stubborn and unyielding her friend could be. But she relented, "Fine. I'll be there."

"Great!" Anna could hear the smile of defeat on Mary's lips. "Don't be late." Then the line was severed between the two of them.

Anna went to put her phone back down, but it vibrated in her hand. She glanced down and saw she now had a message from John.

_Have you been roped into this party on Friday, too? _

_Yes, _Anna simply replied.

_Both Robert and Mary are relentless. _At that, Anna smiled.

_They are,_ she agreed.

Soon the two were bantering back and forth over texts and it felt like old times. When she walked into the bathroom, she heavily sighed. She had forgotten about the water running. Shutting it off. She resigned herself to not getting a shower this morning. Thankfully, she didn't have any job interviews today.

She settled herself onto her sofa and decided to remain in her pajamas today. It was the best time of year for cheesy Christmas movies, anyway. As she laid her head on the edge of the couch, she thought to herself how spending Friday night at Downton Abbey with John might not be the worst thing after all.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all! I realize now this story is definitely still angsty, but more their past than their future selves. I can't help it. I write angst! But it's still not as bad as most of my stories. lol. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6**

_Late June 2016_

John sighed. He ran his hand over his face and settled back into his chair. The air felt heavy. He wasn't quite sure where he went from here. The last couple of weeks had been hard. Everything had been wonderful and then….well, it wasn't.

Bending over, he grabbed the remote from the coffee table. As he slid it toward him, an envelope underneath the remote fell on the floor. His brows furrowed, glancing at the white envelope. Mail was usually kept by the front door. He wasn't sure how it had ended up in here. He lifted it up. That's when he saw that it was addressed to Anna and had been opened. He told himself it wasn't his business, but he was highly curious of what was in the envelope and why it was just sitting out in the open like that. He glanced over toward their bedroom. The door was still closed and he knew she was likely still asleep.

Once he had proposed, Anna had moved in with him. Her lease was about to run out and it just seemed like the perfect opportunity for them. Anna had suggested just going to the courthouse to get married, but John wanted her to have more than that. He wanted to wait until after the baby was born to get married.

Another sigh left his lips. Now there would be no baby.

It had been two weeks since the loss and it felt like a darkness had come over them both. There was little talking between the two of them and instead a sense of emptiness. He held her when she cried, but wouldn't allow her to see his tears. He often hid them away so she wouldn't have to worry about him on top of the pain she was feeling.

John decided it wasn't his business to read her mail and he placed it back on the table in front of him. Sitting back into the chair, he heard their bedroom door open. He turned his head to see Anna walking out. She was still in her pajama pants and over sized tee shirt. Her hair was pulled in a small messy bun and her eyes were bloodshot. Anna walked over to the large chair and curled up next to John, resting her head onto his chest. John wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss on top of her head.

"Sleep well?" He asked her.

"I slept alright," she replied, melting deeper into his side. Her hand curled into his shirt and before he knew it, Anna had climbed on top of him. Her knees were on either side of him and her hands were attempting to pull up his shirt.

"What are you doing?" John questioned. Anna continued to lift his shirt up and John wrapped his hands around her wrists to pause her. "Anna, what are you doing?"

Anna sat back on John's knees and her lips fell into an unreadable line. He could tell that she was trying to decide how to react. His knee was protesting against her weight, but John didn't want to do anything to turn this situation worse. He just clinched his jaw to try to hold in the pain shooting up the side of his leg. Anna seemed to know that she was hurting him though and she moved off his legs and back to the side.

"Let's….let's make a new baby," she finally said. Her eyes searched John's face and he could see that she was biting the inside of her lip. John's hand came up to rest on her cheek.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea right now, Anna." At his words, Anna sat back as though his hand burned her. He immediately regretted the way he worded his thoughts and tried to sit up to get closer to her. But she stood and turned away from him. John also stood. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you even…._able_ to….." Anna sharply turned to face him.

"Yes," her voice was full of hurt. "But you don't want me anymore. I failed you."

"No…._no_, Anna, god, no….You didn't fail me. And of course I want you. I just don't want you to push yourself too soon. There is plenty of time for that later." Anna's lower lip began to quiver, before she wrapped her arms around John and pressed her face against him. He brought his arms around her and could feel her body jerking from the silent sobs that were escaping her.

"I'm sorry," she said into his chest. "I…I am just all over the place."

"Shh," he murmured. "It's alright. You…." His voice faded when he felt her tense beneath him. Her head lifted and he followed her eye line to the envelope on the coffee table.

"You've been reading my things?" She accused.

"What, no, Anna. It fell on the ground. I picked it up and placed it back on the table. It was sitting right there."

Anna began to anxiously tap her toe against the ground. "Oh," was all she replied. She then started chewing on the corner of her thumb.

"Why? What is it?" John had to ask her now. With Anna acting like this, it had to be important.

Anna dropped her hand and shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Clearly it does," John carefully stated. "Or else you wouldn't have gotten so upset if you thought I read it." He studied Anna's frame. Her shoulders fell slightly and she began to shuffle on her feet. Then Anna bent down and lifted the envelope. With a twist of her lips, she pulled the paper out and opened it. She began to read from the paper.

"_Congrats, Ms. Anna Smith, you have been selected as a member of our team! Please join us on July 2__nd__ to begin dance practice_." Anna stopped reading the paper and then tore it in half, letting it drop of the floor. "It doesn't matter anymore. I don't want to do that now."

"But it's your dream."

"_Was_ my dream. Dreams can change. It's a yearlong stint. The auditions were ages ago, before…." She shook her head. "I knew I would hear around now if I had been given an opportunity, but I had forgotten about. It came in the mail yesterday. I thought I put it in the dresser."

"You should go," he said resolutely. "You worked so hard for this. It would be fun and you could focus on something else."

"Just leave it, John," she told him, before walking back toward their room and closing the door behind her.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_December 2019- Now_

Stepping in through the front door, Anna quickly spotted Mary standing over in a corner speaking to some guests. Mary's eyes caught hers and Mary headed toward Anna. A large smile was on her lips, as she walked toward Anna.

"Anna!" She said enthusiastically, placing their cheeks against one another and kissing the air. When Mary stepped back, her smile was gone and she whispered, "You're late."

Anna just chuckled. Mary was all for punctuality. Anna generally was too, but she had been searching for any job opportunities and lost track of time.

"Glad to see you too," Anna replied, ignoring Mary's comment about her being late. "Is everyone here?" Mary's eyes twinkled and the ghost of a smile began to creep up her lips again.

"Yes," she said slyly. "John is in the main room talking to Papa." A blush came up Anna's neck and she could feel her cheeks beginning to redden.

"I wasn't talking about John."

"Yes, you were," Mary simply stated. "I should probably get back to Matthew's side. He has been pinned to the wall speaking with Granny. He's giving me the look."

Anna glanced over to where Matthew was standing and she giggled. His eyes were pleading for Mary to come back over toward him. Violet was standing in front of him and Anna would have loved to know what the two were talking about.

"She's probably pestering him about having an extra heir. Poor Matthew," Mary said, her lips grinning. "Little does she know I am the one holding off on another child for now. I should go and save him."

"Yes, do. I'll see you in a bit."

Anna scanned the room and tried to find a familiar face in the crowd. She hadn't been in a big group party for the Crawleys in years. Hopeful to find someone to speak with, she quickly saw Edith. Edith had her arm around a man's elbow and was chatting to Tom, Sybil's husband. Anna took a few steps forward to say hello, before deciding against it. What would she say to them anyway? The last time they saw her there had been talks of a wedding and a new baby. Neither of those things had happened. Hunching her shoulders slightly, she decided to just find a quiet area to stew for a bit. Then after being there for a long enough time, she could sneak out and go back home.

"Penny for your thoughts?" John's voice came from behind her. Anna nearly leapt out of her skin. She turned and hit John playfully on his shoulder.

"You can't scare a girl like that!"

"Sorry," John replied, lifting his hands up in surrender. Anna's face softened and she shook her head.

"I'm avoiding people," Anna confessed quietly to John. Her eyes scanned around them and she was grateful that everyone seemed involved in their own conversations.

"Why is that?"

"I'm not in the mood for awkward conversations about the last time people saw me. I haven't spoken to anyone outside of Mary in the past three years."

"Ah," John replied, understanding. "I don't think you have to worry too much about that. I have been here the last three years. The first year was rough, but after that people seemed to move on."

"Good," Anna sighed.

"Anna! John!" A bright voice made them both turn to see Sybil walking toward them. Anna straightened her shoulders and offered the kindest Crawley sister a warm smile. Of all of the people she could run into tonight, Sybil felt like the least threatening.

Anna wrapped her arms around Sybil's shoulders and gave her a quick hug. Sybil sat back and Anna saw her hands come to rest on her growing stomach.

"Another baby?" Anna questioned. Sybil smiled.

"Yes, number three," she added.

"That's right, Mary told me you had another daughter, Lilly." Sybil nodded.

"How was your adventure?" Sybil questioned Anna. Anna brightly smiled. She was so glad the past wasn't being brought up.

"Wonderful. I will have to tell you all about it."

"Yes, please do. John," Sybil said, turning her attention to John, who was standing right behind Anna. "Do you mind if I steal Anna from you for a bit? We have so much catching up to do."

"Um," John awkwardly shifted on his feet. Anna didn't belong to him and he had no claims over her, but for some reason the question made him feel strange. Thankfully, Anna didn't seem bothered by it.

"Come on, Sybil. Let's find somewhere to catch up."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

After catching up with Sybil, Anna found that she had become more at ease. She spoke with the Carsons, Edith, Phillis and Joseph. No one brought up the past. Everyone wanted to know about her cruise ship adventures. It was a relief. She had really missed being at home with everyone.

"Hey," John said, when she ran back into him.

"Hi," she replied, smiling. "You were right. No one brought up the past."

"Good."

"You're under the mistletoe!" Edith pointed out loudly. It seemed like the entire room's eyes fell on Anna and John. The two of them looked up and sighed. Right above them was the mistletoe. Anna groaned. How had she missed that?

Wanting the attention over with quickly, Anna placed her hands on John's shoulders and inched up on her toes before planning a quick peck to his lips. However, as their lips met, they both melted into one another. Anna's arms snaked around John's neck and she could feel John's hands resting on her lower back. For a quick moment, they both forgot they were being watched.

As they slowly pulled apart, their eyes remained focused on one another. A small matching smile was on each of their lips. Anna bit down on her lower lip and lowered herself back down onto her feet.

Claps erupted around them and they both turned their heads sharply. Anna ducked her head and quickly rushed past John.

"Anna….wait!"

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Enjoy! _

**Chapter 7**

_February 2016_

Her hands fluttered up the front of his jacket, skimming up and over the buttons. She began to push the jacket off his shoulders, but his hands gently circled her wrists and stopped her. She eyed him uneasily and pouted out her lower lip.

"You're drunk," he told her, firmly. He dropped her hands from his own and stepped back. He had found her downstairs at the hotel bar, drinking down her misery.

John knew Anna as Mary Crawley's best friend. He had seen her at family events and a few formal occasions, but he didn't know her well. So when he found her at the hotel bar, he had been surprised to find her nursing a drink and nearly falling over in her chair. From what he could gather, she found out her boyfriend had been cheating on her.

Seeing that she could barely walk, John decided to escort her to her hotel room and make sure she was safe. He didn't want anyone taking advantage of her in her state. Once they had reached her room, Anna invited him in for a drink. Then her hands had been on his chest. He would be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive, but there was no way he was going to have a one night stand with a drunk Anna. Nothing about that was appealing and it seemed as though he would be taking advantage of her.

He turned to pour her a glass of water.

"Here, drink this…." As he turned, his voice caught in his throat. Anna had stripped down to her underwear and bra. Everything else had been thrown into the corner of the room. He inhaled sharply. What had he done to God to piss him off and challenge him with a drunk, naked Anna in front of him tonight?

Anna stepped closer to John and grabbed his lapels in her fists. "I want to make love to you, John," she said, fluttering her eyelids. She was trying to be sexy, but she tripped on her feet and John had to grab her elbow to keep her from falling. He placed the water into her hands.

"Drink this," he said again. Anna took a sip from the water, as John led her to the bed. He laid her down, taking the cup from her hands, and then pulled the covers up all the way to her chin. "Now, sleep."

"You're too noble; you know that?" Anna questioned him, but her eyes were growing heavy. John just shook his head and chuckled. Anna was snoring only a few seconds later. John sighed.

He could leave her alone now, but he couldn't be certain that she wouldn't just wake up and head back downstairs. While she was an adult who could make her own decisions, he knew-from what he had heard from Mary- that Anna wasn't like this normally. She was having a bad evening and making decisions unlike herself because of it. He would hate for her to do something she regretted in the morning. John sighed and decided to curl up on the small sofa in front of the bed. He turned on the television and didn't fall asleep until close to sunrise.

-X-X-X-X-X-

John was awoken by the sounds of vomiting in the bathroom. He sat up and rolled his neck. A groan escaped his lips. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced up to see Anna walking out of the bathroom, covered in a robe. Her hair was messy and spouting out all over. Yet, she was still beautiful.

Her hand wiped the back of her mouth with her hand. It was then she realized John was in her bedroom. Her brows furrowed.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned. Standing up, John grabbed his phone off the table in front of him and shook his head.

"I brought you back to your room last night. You tried to seduce me. I put you to bed and then slept here," he quickly explained. Anna's lips twisted and curled, as if some of the memories from the night before were floating back. Then her hand came up and covered her mouth.

"Oh god," she muttered. "Oh my god. How…how embarrassing. I….I'm not usually…Oh my god…." Her cheeks were a deep red.

"It's fine," John said, shaking his hand out in front of him. "Truly. We all have moments we wish we could just forget. Let's pretend it never happened."

"Can I at least take you out for breakfast, as a thank you for getting me back to my room safely?"

John opened his mouth to protest the need for that, but Anna had this pleading look on his face that he found he couldn't say no to.

"Oh, alright."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_December 2019-Now _

Anna paced back and forth on the Crawley's back porch. It was freezing outside, so thankfully everyone else was indoors. She felt like such a fool. What had she been thinking kissing John like that?

She could still feel his lips against hers. Oh, how she had missed them. Her fingers ran over her bottom lip and she closed her eyes momentarily to remember their kiss.

Soon, her lips were clattering. She hadn't worn a practical outfit for this weather and had left her coat inside, when she ran out moments before. Her arms crossed firmly across her chest, but she was too stubborn to walk back inside.

"Anna?" John's voice questioned behind her. Anna turned to face him. When she saw him, he had already taken off his blazer and was motioning for her to take it. Anna was too cold to say no. She quickly took it from his hands and put it on. "It won't protect you as well as a thick jacket, but it'll help," John said.

"Th…thank you," she chattered.

"We should probably get indoors. You'll freeze out here," John worriedly expressed. Anna's eyes glanced through the window and she sighed.

"I feel foolish," she admitted. "I'm sorry I kissed you like that. I shouldn't have…."

"I'm not complaining," John responded, with a slight smirk. The way John's lips twitched with his smirk, made Anna's own lips curl up into a smile. But her lips fell, when she shivered as a gust of wind hit her.

John stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. His hands ran up and down her back, in an attempt to warm her up. Anna pressed her cheek against his chest and kept her arms tucked to her own chest.

"Let's get inside," John suggested. Anna nodded her head and John led the two of them back into the house. After they entered, John kept her pressed against him for a couple moments to help warm her up faster.

Anna slowly pulled away from John and began taking off his blazer. She offered it up to him, while giving him a bashful smile.

"I guess you're always saving me," she teased. John chuckled.

"Want to go somewhere quiet and talk?"

"Sure."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The house was large and there were so many bedrooms, bathrooms, and offices. Knowing the house well, John led them to a guest room near the front door. Walking into the room, John flipped on the lights. There was a chair in one corner and a bed in the middle. Glancing at both, John chose the chair, leaving the bed for Anna.

"Look, I'm sorry…."

"Anna, I should apologize…."

They both stopped and laughed at them both apologizing at one another at the same time. Anna stood from the bed and walked over to John. She placed her legs on either side of his and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"This, well, it's harder than I thought it would be, John. I still love you," she admitted. John's hands slipped up Anna's thighs, making Anna's breath hitch in her throat. They paused on her hips and Anna licked her lips.

"I still love you, too." She bent down and caught his lips with hers, again. His lips parted slightly and Anna took the opportunity to slip her tongue in to say hello. John's hands went up under her top, pressing his fingers into her skin.

When they pulled apart, Anna bit down on her lower lip. She pressed her forehead against John's and brought her hands up behind his neck, playing with the hairs at his nape. Her eyes closed and she sighed. They just fit together.

"Can we do this?" She asked. Her eyes popped open and she met his beautiful dark eyes. "Can we be us again? Or are we just being foolish and hoping for something that can never be?"

Anna could feel John's fingers deepen their hold against her skin and then he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I want to be us again, Anna," he allowed himself to admit.

"Truly?" Anna could feel her heart racing harshly in her chest.

"Truly, my darling." The sound of his pet name for her had Anna kissing him fiercely. But then suddenly she pulled away, shocking John. "Wh….?"

"I'm not going to sleep with you," she told him. John's head shook. He wasn't sure where that came from. He would never force anything like that on her.

"What…..Okay, I wasn't expecting….."

"I mean…I won't until we are married, one day….if that's what we eventually want," Anna explained. "Because if I got pregnant before then, I would always question…"

"Shh," John murmured. "I understand. And I do, Anna, I do want to marry you. Someday." Anna smiled.

"Good, because I do, too."

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all! Enjoy! _

**Chapter 8**

_One Week Later _

John's fingers glided up her back, bunching the fabric of her shirt slightly. Anna moaned and dipped her head down against his neck, kissing the spot right behind his ear. She could feel the vibrations in his throat as he groaned in appreciation. Her lips kissed up to meet his lips and the two tangled their lips eagerly together.

A moment later, the oven dinged, and they both sat back, heavily panting. John shifted Anna up and off his lap, gently placing her on the couch next to him. He then stood and went to grab the Christmas cookies out of the oven. Anna had come to hang out over the premise of making Christmas cookies, but soon after they had been put into the oven their make out session had started.

Pulling her hair up and out of her face, Anna shook her head and adjusted her top. The two had only dated for five months, had been apart for over three years, and yet that spark was still there. Anna knew it was much deeper than the physical aspect too. They both had made any excuses to spend with one another over the past week. John even went to the dentist with her so he could be with her. In the evenings, they would talk on their phones for hours, like old teenagers that couldn't spend a moment apart.

"How do they look?" Anna questioned, standing up from the couch and making her way into John's kitchen. Seeing the sour look on John's face, Anna glanced down at the cookies and laughed. The cutouts had grown into one another and it looked like a mess of reindeer and stars joined together. "I told you they were too close!" Anna teased.

She walked over to him and ran her fingers up his arm, pausing to rest her hand on his upper arm and giving it a squeeze, "They'll still taste good." Perching up, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

John broke off a piece of cookie and took a bite. He nodded, offering the rest of the cookie to Anna. She bent over and took a bite.

"Mmmmm," Anna said. "Delicious."

"We won't be able to put these out for Santa though," John joked.

"I don't think Santa would judge you too harshly, Mr. Bates," Anna winked. With a happy sigh, Anna rested her head against John's shoulder. He bent over and pressed a kiss on top of her head.

"What are you asking Santa for Christmas?" John asked, narrowing his eyes. Anna giggled and stood herself up. Slipping her hand from John's arm, she began to break the cookies apart carefully, trying to keep some semblance of what they both were supposed to be.

"I never ask Santa for anything, anymore. Mary always gets me a little something, of course," Anna said lightly, but it made John's heart break a little. He thought back on Anna's story about her family and how she didn't speak to them anymore. It made him sad to think of how she hadn't really had anyone to celebrate with in the past.

"What about your sister?" John treaded carefully.

"She spends Christmas with my mum," Anna's eyes remained focused on the cookies. With a quick shake of her head, she glanced up at John and smiled. "Before the years on the cruise ship, I would volunteer on Christmas day. I also 'adopted' families to get them gifts for the holidays. I always enjoyed doing that. Then on Christmas Eve, I was always at the Crawley house. I had plenty of good Christmases."

"Good," John said, with a small twist of his lips. He had also been at the Christmas Eve dinner at the Crawley house. During all those years the two had been there together, he never realized that was the only family time she got. He was also alone most Christmases. His mother had passed away years ago and now there was just him. He, however, hadn't turned his loneliness into something good like Anna. Instead, he had often remained home brooding in his thoughts.

"What shall we do this year?" He asked, his eyes meeting Anna's. Anna's shoulders shrugged.

"I….I don't know. I haven't looked into places that need volunteers, yet. Or found a family to adopt….." Anna allowed her words to fade and sighed.

"Let's do it together," John offered. Anna's face brightened.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely. We'll go to the Crawley's on Christmas Eve night, then on Christmas Day we can volunteer. That evening, you and I can have our own little celebration."

Anna smiled. "I'd love that."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Christmas Eve _

"Did you drop off the gifts?" Anna questioned John, the moment she opened her door to him. John chuckled.

"Yes, like I told you an hour ago," John stepped into her small rental and kissed her cheek. Anna had texted and called him many times during the day to make sure he had turned the presents in that afternoon. He wasn't sure why she didn't trust him on this, but it only made him laugh.

"Good." Anna's shoulders rose and fell. "Sorry. I….I just always get anxious about it. I want to make sure everyone has a great Christmas." John's hands landed on her shoulders and he gave them a loving squeeze.

"Wherever you are involved, my darling, anyone is sure to have an amazing Christmas."

Anna bent her head up and brought her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I love you," she murmured into his lips.

"I love you, too."

Anna then pulled back and went back to her small living area to grab the small bag of presents for the Crawley clan. Giving John a sly smile, she tilted her head to her small tree. Under the tree sat two small gifts.

"For tomorrow," she said with a wink.

"You didn't have to get me anything," John said, taking the bag of gifts from her arms to allow her to put on her coat.

"Of course I did! It's our first Christmas together. You didn't have to get me anything, but I…."

"I got you something," John replied, pressing his lips against her temple. "And I plan on getting you something every year for the rest of our lives." Anna's cheeks blushed and she smiled.

"I look forward to that."

They gathered the final things and got into the car to head to the Crawley's for Christmas Eve dinner.

As they road in the car, John thought about how he and Anna had rarely spoken at the Christmas Eves in the past. They had been the only other people outside of their family and yet they never had truly interacted. Anna mainly spoke with the girls and he had always been with Cora and Robert. This year would be different and he looked forward to it.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The last Christmas Anna had been at the Crawley house, there had been no children. Sybil had been pregnant with the first grandchild. Anna could recall the extra burst of happiness in the household with the excitement of the new baby. She and John had begun dating a couple months after that Christmas Eve.

Now there were three Crawley grandchildren. The three of them were all in the main area playing with some toys. Anna felt a feeling of longing as she saw them all. It didn't hit her often, but seeing three children that were around how old hers would have been made her face falter slightly. She could just imagine her little boy in with the three of them.

"You alright?" John whispered into her ear. It broke her out of her trance and she offered him a small smile.

"Yes. Let's go in with the others and get a drink."

John helped Anna shrug off her jacket and then took his own off, before placing them on the coat hangers. A cold breeze was still in the air and Anna shook slightly. Seeing she was still cold, John wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Anna!" Mary happily said, seeing her best friend. "Hello, John," she added with a bright smile. "I'm going to steal Anna for a few minutes," Mary told John, taking Anna's hand and pulling her into the kitchen.

John sat back and watched as Mary tore Anna away. It was all part of their plan, but Anna didn't know that, of course. He turned to find Cora. She had what he needed. He would sneak it in his pocket and have it safely put aside for tomorrow evening. Mary had picked it up for him. With him and Anna spending nearly every moment together, he had barely been able to sneak away for this particular surprise. When he asked Mary if she thought it was too soon, her response had been "_Are you joking? Absolutely not_!"

"John!" Sybil said, nearly breathless. She had Sybbie on her hip and her belly was round with the new baby that would be joining them within the next month. "Mama got stuck in the kitchen with Anna and Mary. Come here, I'll take you to it," she said with a knowing smile.

John followed Sybil to one of the back rooms. She opened a drawer and there sat the velvet box.

"I'm so happy for you and Anna, John. You both deserve all the happiness in the world," Sybil said sincerely.

"She has to say yes first," John said as he bent down to grab the box out of the drawer. He opened it up and the light hit the ring just right, making it shine.

"Oh she will!" Sybil exclaimed. "When do you think you'll get married? Soon or wait a year?" John chuckled.

"Why don't you let me propose first and then we'll go from there?" Sybil gave an embarrassed smile, while adjusting Sybbie on her hip.

"Yes, of course."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Christmas Night_

Volunteering had been a lot more enjoyable than John had expected. Anna was bright the entire day. They volunteered at one place to pass out gifts to young children and another place to pass out food. He couldn't take his eyes off Anna. She was in her element. She got on the floor with the children and played their games with them, sat with ailing older women and men, and discussed job options with some of the other people.

When they got back to his place that evening, John heated up the catering he had ordered for them to eat for dinner. Anna had turned on Christmas movies and was organizing gifts under the tree.

Walking back to the living room, he was shocked to see more presents under the tree.

"What's all this?" He questioned. Anna smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's Christmas," came her answer. He narrowed his eyes, but then chuckled. He headed back to his room and brought out more gifts he had been hiding in his closet.

"Silly beggar," Anna teased, but her eyes were bright with excitement to see what all he had bought her. "Should we open gifts now or after we eat?" Even though Anna was asking him, John knew what she wanted to do.

"We can open them now."

Anna handed them each a gift to open. She kept hers in her lap and watched John carefully. "Open it!" She said eagerly.

"Don't you want to open them at the same time?" Anna's head shook.

"No, then I won't get to see your reaction!"

They took turns opening gifts. Most of their gifts to one another were practical: new socks, nice tops (Mary had helped John pick his gifts for Anna), etc. However, they each got one another something special. Anna had gotten John a special e-reader. She said she knew he liked books, but for traveling with his job he could carry many gifts with him at once. For Anna, John got her a simple, but beautiful necklace with a snowflake charm.

"Thank you," Anna said, as she slid onto John's lap. "Happy Christmas," she caressed her lips against his. John's hand came up to her cheek and he deepened their kiss.

"Happy Christmas, my darling."

The oven dinged letting them know that supper was ready. Anna giggled into his neck.

"That oven is always interrupting us."

"It is. Here. Stay here, I'll be back with dinner."

Anna sat on the couch and waited for John to bring her their food. They had decided to be casual with their dinner. They would watch a Christmas movie and sit by the fire, cuddled together. It was the start of their own tradition.

When John handed her the plate of food, Anna's jaw fell open. Sitting on her plate was a small velvet box.

"John….." She breathed. She grabbed for the box and John sat down in front of her, watching her as she gingerly opened it.

"Anna, I know I was a fool before and I know it is fast now, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't ever want to make the mistake of losing you again."

Anna was exceptionally quiet and John held his breath. He waited for the no. It was too soon; he had judged the situation poorly and now he was going to pay for it. As his brow creased, Anna's lips curled into a smile.

"Are you sure you aren't just doing this to have sex with me?" She teased.

"I'll be celibate for the rest of my life if I can be with you," John responded, his hands resting on her thighs.

"Well, I don't want that," Anna breathed, pulling him up to her. She kiss his lips and rested her head against his. "Yes, John. Yes. And let's not wait long. We tend to do things quickly and we've put this off too long."

"Agreed," John said, nuzzling his nose against her neck. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas."

_**To be continued...**_

_Thank you all for reading! This is likely my last update until January, so I am glad I ended it on a happy note to get you over the next few weeks. If you celebrate any holidays coming up, Happy Holidays to you all! I am debating on where this story goes from here: do I add a ton more, end it soon, throw in some angst...well, if you have an opinion please add it in your review. If you don't, well you'll see what I decide come January, but any opinions will be considered. Thanks again! _


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! If I didn't reply to you, I apologize. I was very busy and am just now getting fully back into writing mode. Updates should be back to normal now. Enjoy! _**

**Chapter 9**

Anna's eyes slowly opened and she shifted slightly. It was then that she felt the strong arms around her frame and the heat between her bare back and John's bare chest. A happy sigh left her lips. She pressed back slightly and curled her head under John's chin. She felt John's arms tighten around her, but he still snored into her hair.

Carefully she lifted up her arm and widened her left hand in front of her. There staring back at her was her engagement ring and wedding ring. Her lips curled up into a smile and she had to contain the giggle bubbling in her throat. She was married. _They_ were married.

It had all happened very quickly after the proposal. Just a couple of weeks after the proposal on Christmas Day, the two decided to have a small quick wedding. They didn't want any bells or whistles. The two just wanted to be together. This was all much to Mary's dismay. She had wanted to prepare an extravagant wedding for her friend, but Anna stopped it right away. She wanted to be married to John quickly; there was no time for extravagant. It wasn't her or John, anyway. They were happy to just have one another.

Once they got married, the two flew off to Paris. It was going to be a short honeymoon. John couldn't leave his job for too long at the moment. He promised Anna a better honeymoon in the future, but Anna told him this was all she wanted and more.

"Good morning, Mr. Bates," Anna smiled, as John's lips began to caress the curve of her neck.

"Good morning, _Mrs_. Bates," John murmured, nuzzling his nose against the back of her ear. Anna turned onto her back and smiled up at John.

"I could get used to that," Anna replied. Her hand came up to rest upon John's cheek and she happily moaned, as his hand ran up the side of her leg. "Are we going to explore Paris or just stay in the room all day?"

John answered her by bending down and catching her lips with his own. Anna wrapped her arms around John's neck to pull him closer to her. John's hand brushed against her stomach and he stretched fingers out over the taut skin.

"Do you want to make a baby?" John asked. Anna sat her head back and met his eyes. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she bit down on her lower lip.

"Do you?" Anna questioned back. She ran her finger down the side of his jaw and watched him intently. His lips curled into a small smile and he nodded.

"I do. I want to have a family with you, Anna May Bates. I know it's fast and we just got married, but we should…."

"I do too," Anna cut him off. She knew what he was about to say. "I want to have children with you." She pressed a kiss against his cheek and her lips fell slightly into a frown. "I'm a little nervous, too, though."

"I understand," John responded. "It's a little scary after last time." At John's words, Anna nodded. She latched her fingers with John's and squeezed his hand.

"I don't want to go through that again. I know that women do, though, over and over."

"But not all," John added.

"No," Anna agreed. "Not all." She then curled her lips up slightly and bent her head up to take John's lips into her own. John took her other hand into his and he pressed both of her hands back into the mattress, while positioning himself over her. Anna groaned appreciatively.

"We can at least practice," John winked.

"Yes, absolutely."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

As their short honeymoon was coming to an end, Anna found herself growing a little sad. She wasn't sure why. Once they were back in England, the two would still be together. She would be living with John in his, but now their, flat. Anna hadn't found a job, yet. For now, she was offered a job with Mary. It was a temporary solution until Anna figured out exactly what she wanted to do. Since she had done her dream job, she didn't know exactly where she went from here. At 29, Anna felt like she should have had a better idea of what she wanted to do when she grew up.

"A penny for your thoughts?" John questioned, as the two walked around Paris.

"I'm just a little sad that we have to leave tomorrow. I've enjoyed having this time with you," Anna admitted.

"I have too, my darling," he replied. "What do you say we do this again soon?"

Anna's lips twisted slightly and a grin grew on her lips. "How soon? Don't you have a busy schedule right now?"

"I do," John said, rubbing his thumb over the top of Anna's hand. "But we could probably come back here in a month for a long weekend."

"That sounds wonderful, truly, wonderful."

"Then it's settled." Anna chuckled and turned so she was facing John, pausing his steps.

"You spoil me so," she told him. John reached his hand out and tucked one of Anna's stray hairs behind her ear. Then he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Always, my darling. I always will."

-X-X-X-X-X-

Weeks passed by and Anna and John began to find their new normal. It was different than before, better. They were held together by love and no force was going to separate them this time. Their days were full and busy, but happy.

"Good morning," John said, swooping in behind Anna at the kitchen counter and pressing a kiss right behind her ear. It always made chills run down her back.

"Good morning," Anna replied with a smile. She handed John a plate of eggs and toast. Then followed him to the kitchen table to begin breakfast. Anna enjoyed these mornings. It was such a simple routine, but it made Anna feel content. She had never had this before and it made her feel like everything would always be okay.

The eggs didn't appeal to Anna that morning, however, so she just nibbled slightly on the toast. John took note and his brows furrowed slightly.

"Not feeling well this morning?"

Anna's head shook. "I've had a bit of a headache. I hope I'm not coming down with anything. Mary has a massive list for us to get through today."

"Perhaps you should stay home," John said. "I don't want you overdoing it." He reached his hand across the table and held the back of it against Anna's forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"I'll be fine," Anna answered. "Truly," she added, as she saw his face flicker with an ounce of doubt.

"Alright, just promise me you won't overdo it. And if you feel worse, you come on home."

"I promise."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Anna's headache continued to grow as the day went on and on. She began to nibble on a cracker to try and calm the uneasiness in her stomach. Now she was sure she had caught something. Just a few days before she had a run in with one of the clients who said they had recently gotten over a stomach bug. That was the absolute last thing she needed.

Taking a seat in her office chair, she pulled up the client list for Mary. She needed to update some of the information before printing it out. Her eyes scanned over the document and her nose squished up at the smell of someone's sandwich across the room. Suddenly, without warning, she felt the need to vomit. With barely any time to think, she grabbed the wastebasket by the table and allowed herself to heave into the bin.

Her hand came up to her face and she rested her head against her palm. Her body was growing warm and she was sure she was coming down with a fever. Grabbing the plastic trash bag out of the bin, Anna tied it up and rushed it to the outside bin. Then she paused and closed her eyes. Another harsh wave of nausea hit her, as the headache grew even harsher. She took a few steps to head inside. She needed to inform Mary that she needed to go home. However, before she could open the door, her world faded into black.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

John glanced away from his computer screen and looked over at his phone. The screen read Mary Crawley's name across the top. John sighed. Phone calls from Mary were rarely good. Usually she was needing to get to her father. Robert was notoriously known for not keeping his cellphone close enough and forgetting to check it later for missed calls.

"Hello," John answered, slightly irritated. He was in the middle of important client information and didn't want to be interrupted to find Robert.

"John!" But Mary's frantic voice on the other end of the phone made John's demeanor quickly change from irritation to panic.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" He quickly asked. His heart began to race harshly against his chest.

"It's Anna. She….she just passed out! I found her outside. An ambulance has taken her to Hospital."

"Oh my God. Alright, I'll head there now." He hung up the phone, not thinking to ask any more questions. He just knew he needed to get to the hospital right away.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When John arrived at the hospital, he was immediately taken back to Anna's room. Reaching her room, John was happy to see Anna awake and talking to Mary. Her face was bright, but there was a bandage on the side of her head. He rushed to her side and looked over her.

"My darling, are you alright?"

"Yes," Anna replied. "I…I think I must be coming down with a stomach bug. I was just outside and before I knew it everything went dark." John's eyes fell to the bandage on her head. Anna lifted her hand gingerly up to it and sighed.

"I hit a rock when I fell. They said I was lucky it didn't hit a few centimeters to the right or else I could have hit my eye."

Seeing that John was with Anna, Mary stood and began gathering her things.

"I am going to head back into work, but let me know what the doctors say please."

"Absolutely." Mary bent over and kissed Anna's cheek, before dashing back to work.

"You worried me," John said, taking a seat next to Anna.

"I know. It's all silly really. All of this for a stomach bug."

"It's not silly. You fainted. I shouldn't have let you go into work today," John said, his lips falling into a frown. "You matter more than any job."

"It's just a stomach bug, John. I'll be alright."

"You better be."

"I will."

Anna patted the side of the bed, asking John to join her. He did as he was asked and Anna rested her head against John's broad shoulder.

The doctor walked in and Anna sat back up.

"Oh, hello, I am Doctor Clarkson," the older man said with a smile.

"Dr. Clarkson, this is my husband, John Bates."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bates. I just wanted to let you know that the test results came in," Dr. Clarkson informed them both.

"And I have a stomach bug?" Anna playfully asked, because she already knew all of this fuss was over nothing. It all felt rather silly. Yet, her face fell when Dr. Clarkson shook his head.

"No, you do not have a stomach bug." Anna felt John tense beside her.

"What's wrong with Anna?"

Dr. Clarkson gave them a soft smile and shook his head again. "Nothing is wrong with you, Mrs. Bates. You're pregnant."

_To be continued..._

**_And as requested, happy fluff. Please let me know what you think! I promise from this point that this story will be uphill with only minor dips. ;) _**


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you all! _

**Chapter 10 **

"Pregnant?" Anna asked, making sure she heard him correctly. She had to bite down on her tongue to keep from giggling like a young school girl. While she and John had spoken about having a baby, she hadn't expected it to happen so quickly. Although, she wasn't sure why not. Everything with them tended to happen fast.

"Yes, Mrs. Bates, your HGC levels definitely show you are pregnant. Do you remember the date of your last cycle so we can determine how many weeks along you are?"

Anna's lips twisted and she thought back. "About a week before John and I got married. We got married on the 18th, so the 11th?"

Dr. Clarkson nodded. "That would make you about 7 weeks pregnant." Dr. Clarkson's brows then furrowed and he made a low noise that made Anna's body tense.

"Is something the matter doctor?" John asked. He held Anna's hand tightly, awaiting bad news.

"Not really. It's just your HGC levels are rather high for 7 weeks. Are you sure you aren't further along?"

Anna nodded. "Is…is that bad?"

"No, not bad. Levels can vary widely. We'll set up for you to have an ultrasound. Also, we'd like to keep you overnight since you hit your head."

"Thank you, Doctor," Anna sighed. She still felt uneasy about the way Dr. Clarkson spoke about her levels.

As he walked out of the room, Anna started climbing out of the bed to begin to search for her phone. John's hand landed on her wrist and he paused her.

"What are you doing? You hit your head. You should be resting," John said.

"I…I just want to Google high HGC levels."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Anna," John disagreed. He led her back to the bed and tucked her into the covers, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "They are giving you an ultrasound soon. If anything is wrong, we will find out then. No use worrying yourself over random possibilities by Dr. Google."

"But that could take a while. I just want to know what could possibly be wrong to prepare myself," Anna argued. John chuckled and ran his thumb over her cheek.

"Nothing is going to be wrong, my darling," he promised. "Close your eyes and rest for a little while. You look tired. I'll be right here with you."

"But…"

"No buts, Anna Bates."

"You're incorrigible," Anna murmured, but smiled.

"You're the one that married me," John countered, before taking her lips into his own. "Now rest."

Anna laid down further into the bed and turned onto her side, but she remained awake. She watched as John flipped through a magazine that had been sitting next to the bed. John's eyes flickered up to her and he twisted his lips at her staring at him.

"Are you excited?" Anna questioned, tucking her hand under her head. A smile graced John's lips.

"Ecstatic," came John's reply.

"Me too," Anna smiled in return. John went back to the magazine, but Anna continued to talk. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" At her words, John set down the magazine and sighed.

"You're supposed to be resting," he lightly admonished.

"Boy or girl?" She ignored his words. John laughed.

"I don't care. I just want it to be healthy and happy."

"Me too," Anna agreed. Once again, John lifted up the magazine and once again, Anna began to speak, "Which room will we put the baby in?"

John heavily sighed and placed the magazine on the table next to Anna's bed. Then he inched himself closer to her and took her hands into his own.

"Anna, you need your rest, my darling. We will put the baby in whatever room you want to put him or her in. We will name it whatever you want. But for now, you need to rest."

Anna's eyes searched John's face and she took in a deep breath, before moving her eyes to his hands. Her fingers ran along his knuckles and her lower lip began to quiver.

"Do….do you really think the baby is going to be alright?"

"I do," John answered strongly. "I really do. Now close your eyes." Anna did as she was told, but not before saying one last thing.

"Any name?"  
"Yes, any, as long as you go to sleep."

Anna giggled, but did as she told. And soon, she was fast asleep.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

With Anna asleep, John found himself doing exactly what he discouraged Anna from doing. He went to Google on his phone and looked up what it meant when an HGC level was high for where the woman was on the pregnancy. He quickly found that Dr. Clarkson was right and that the levels could vary greatly from pregnancy to pregnancy and that it was likely not a problem at all.

However, there could be some concerns. One of which was a molar pregnancy. He was now remembering why he told Anna not to Google anything. His heart was racing in his chest as he read what a molar pregnancy was. His heart then dropped when he saw it would be a nonviable pregnancy.

John glanced up at Anna and saw her sleeping peacefully. He prayed it was nothing like that. The last thing he wanted was for her to ever have to go through any heartbreak again. He decided to close the browser on his phone and not read any more. It was likely nothing. Their baby was going to be okay. He had to believe it.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Hours later they were finally taken down for Anna to get an ultrasound by the ultrasound technician. Anna could feel the butterflies zooming around her stomach. She grabbed for John's hand and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm nervous," she admitted. John ran his hand up her back and nodded into her neck.

"I know, my darling. It's going to be okay. We have each other." Anna sighed, but pulled back.

She had been told to undress from the waist down. John helped her keep her balance and then assisted her onto the small bed.

"Will you hand me that blanket? I'm supposed to put it over my lower half. It's kind of funny how we cover up when they are literally going to be glancing down there. It's all rather silly."

"It is," John agreed, helping her place the blanket over her legs. He then kissed her temple and held her close. "We get to see our baby today. We're having a baby."

Anna took in a sharp breath and pressed herself deeper into John's chest.

"Bad harvest, bad harvest," she murmured. John chuckled.

"What was that?" Anna glanced up at John and gave him the smallest of smiles.

"Long ago, farmers would yell "Bad Harvest" when their harvests were good to prevent the gods from being jealous of their luck and destroy them."

John stood up, unlacing his fingers with Anna's, and then very loudly stated, "Bad Harvest!"

"Shhh….John! We're in a hospital!" Anna admonished between hearty giggles. John's hand came up rest upon the small of her back and he pressed a kiss in the nook of her neck.

"That should do it," he whispered into her ear.

"Let's hope so."

Moments later the ultrasound tech came into the room. If she had heard John's loud declaration, she didn't give any indication. Instead, she guided Anna on how to lay down and position herself.

John moved himself so that he was right next to Anna and held her hand into his own. Anna looked over to him and bit down on her lower lip, as the tech began the ultrasound. She had the screen facing her and began to explain to them how the process would go.

"I will be taking photos to send to the doctor. The doctor will then go over whatever is found today with you. After I have finished, I will let you see your baby and here it's heartbeat, and then…." The tech's voice faded.

"What…what's that matter?" Anna anxiously asked. The ultrasound tech offered Anna a smile and shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong."

Anna's brows furrowed. Her attention returned to John and she could tell his eyes were full of the same concern she felt. In many ways, that worried her more. When he saw her looking at him, John shifted his lips into a small grin.

"It's going to be fine," he promised into her ear. "Bad harvest, bad harvest." Anna closed her eyes and prayed the tech would be finished with the ultrasound soon. She just need to see the baby and hear its heartbeat to feel better.

Finally the tech turned the monitor around so they could see it. Anna sat up slightly and tried to make sense of what she saw on the screen. The ultrasound tech hit a button and soon the flutters of a heartbeat filled the room.

"Here are your babies," the ultrasound tech informed them, showing them two small blobs on the screen.

"B…babies?" Anna asked.

"Oh my god," John murmured.

"Yes, two babies. Two heartbeats. Both are measuring right at seven weeks, two days."

"John, twins," Anna exclaimed, her eyes brimming with happy tears.

"Twins," he ecstatically replied.

"I'm going to send these to the doctor, but off the record, everything looks wonderful," the tech told them with a wink. Then she walked out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"I can't believe it," Anna said, her hands falling to her stomach. John placed his hand over Anna's and he nodded in agreement.

"Hello in there, little ones," he said, bending his head down to her flat stomach. "You both be good to your mummy. We'll be out here anxiously awaiting your arrival."

"Twins," Anna repeated, her heart fluttering over John calling her mummy. "You're going to be a dad," Anna said, taking his cheeks into her hands and bringing him up to her. She pressed a kiss against his cheeks.

"And you're going to be a mum," he added, before kissing her lips.

"Bad harvest, bad harvest."

"Bad harvest, bad harvest," John repeated, before catching her lips within his again.

**_To be continued..._**


	11. Chapter 11

_Enjoy! _

**Chapter 11**

"I'm not an invalid," Anna teased, as John held on to her and led them into their bedroom.

"You need your rest," John countered. He let go of her arm and began to pull the covers of the bed down. Then he motioned for her to get into the bed.

"Honestly, John. I'm fine," Anna said in exasperation.

"You hit your head. You have a concussion. You need your rest," John stated strongly.

"A very mild concussion. Dr. Clarkson didn't seem too concerned. I don't even have a headache," Anna argued. John bent down and his lips caressed her forehead.

"Yes, and we're going to keep it that way," he murmured, pulling his lips away. "Now have a lie down," he instructed again. Anna sighed, but did as she was told. She climbed into the bed and while doing so, John brought the blankets up and over her. He then kissed her forehead again.

"We should really wait a few more weeks before telling anyone," Anna said, her eyes meeting John's.

"Telling anyone?"

"About the babies," Anna added, her lips curling up into a bright smile. "Two babies, John."

John's hand came up to rest on her abdomen. Her smile was contagious because soon he was smiling too. "Two babies," he repeated.

"I'll have to tell Mary, though," Anna said, her mind going back to keeping their babies a secret for a few more weeks. John's brows creased wondering why Mary would get to be privy to their secret before anyone else. Immediately, Anna began to explain. "She'll know I'm hiding something from her and she won't stop pestering me until I tell her what it is. Also, she's so worried about what made me faint. I've already gotten ten text messages asking me about what Dr. Clarkson said. I know it's not fair for me to tell my best friend and I'm asking you not to tell yours, but Mary will absolutely not say a word and I'm not sure….."

John cut her off by grabbing her hand and shaking his head softly. "Robert is a good man, but not a great secret keeper. He wouldn't even do it intentionally, but soon everyone would know. You can tell Mary," he assured her.

At that exact moment, a knock came at their front door and Anna's phone buzzed. She lifted her phone up and chuckled, before showing the text to John. It was a message from Mary, as if speaking about her summoned her.

_I'm right outside your door and here to check on you. Please let me in._

"She's persistent; I'll give her that," John said with a shake of his head. He stood and went to the front door to let Mary inside.

"How is she? Tell me everything Dr. Clarkson said," Mary began, not even saying a hello to John.

With a loud sigh, John closed the door behind them and pointed toward their bedroom. "Anna is in our room. You can go and ask her yourself."

"Thank you, Bates," she briskly replied, skirting past him and rushing toward Anna. John shook his head slightly, but in all honesty, he was glad his wife had people who cared for her. He knew she wasn't close with her family and that he and her friends were her family.

-X-X-X-X-X-

"Okay Anna, tell me now what all the doctor said," Mary said, as she entered the bedroom. She took a seat on a chair next to the bed and clasped her hands under her chin. "Did they do a brain scan?" Anna laughed.

"No, they didn't do a brain scan," she replied. "I am fine, Mary, truly." Mary's lips twisted in disbelief and she dropped her hands to her lap.

"Then why did you faint? And don't you dare say low blood pressure," Mary said, as if she was worried Anna would lie to her. Anna shook her head.

"No, it wasn't low blood pressure. I….Mary, I'm…I'm pregnant," Anna slowly said and she watched as the news hit Mary. Her face changed from concern to thrill in just a matter of seconds.

"Pregnant!?"

"Yes, with twins," Anna added. Mary's hands flew over her mouth and she jumped up out of the chair.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Twins?!" Uncharacteristically for Mary, she wrapped her arms around Anna's neck and gave her a good squeeze. "I am so very happy for you, Anna."

"Thank you," Anna said, as Mary pulled away. "But you can't tell anyone, not yet," Anna told her pointedly. "It's still early. I'd like to wait until I've passed the elusive twelve weeks mark." Mary, falling back into her usual reserved state, sat back down and nodded.

"Right," she replied. "I won't tell a soul." Then Mary's eyes narrowed and her hands clasped together, pointing toward Anna. "Wait, if you fainted because you are pregnant, why are you in bed? I thought you said you were fine."

At Mary's question, Anna couldn't help but chuckle. "That's all my husband. Dr. Clarkson said I have a very minor concussion. He told me to rest, when needed, but John has decided that I am to stay in bed today."

"Oh," Mary simply replied. "Well, he's probably right. We can't be too careful, especially with those two little ones now." There was a gleam in Mary's eyes and it made Anna's heart burst to have a friend who was so incredibly happy for her.

"I'm trying not to get too excited, not after last time, but I am. I am so very happy," Anna admitted to her friend. Mary reached across and took Anna's hand into both of hers.

"I have a feeling that it is all going to work out this time, Anna."

"I really hope so."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A month passed and Anna found herself back in the hospital. Her morning sickness would not wane for even a few minutes. Just a few hours before, John had found Anna passed out in the bathroom by the toilet. Her skin was ashen and breaths labored.

When Anna woke up, she found herself in the hospital hooked up to an IV with John holding tightly to one of her hands.

"What…what happened?" Anna groggily asked. John sat up and immediately began to press kisses against her cheeks. Her hands rushed to her stomach and she was relieved when she still felt the growing bump. John's hand rested over hers and he held his lips at her hairline. Anna could feel wetness from his cheeks brushing against her skin.

"The babies are fine," John told her, his voice gruff. "You are dehydrated. The doctor said it's….some type of severe morning sickness. I forget what he called it. You're on fluids right now."

"Oh," Anna replied, her mouth felt dry. Although, she realized it had been feeling dry for weeks. She had barely been able to keep any food down or liquids. Just tomorrow she had been planning on asking her doctor about her morning sickness and if it was normal.

A knock came at the door and Sybil Crawley walked in. Anna let out a relieved sigh. She was grateful for her to be the OBGYN on call today.

"Are you already off of maternity leave?" Anna asked. It seemed like just yesterday Sybil had her son. Sybil nodded.

"Yes, and you are my first case back. I am working shorter hours. I'll tell you a secret. I was supposed to have more time, but I was missing the hustle and bustle of delivering babies. So Tom and I compromised with me working part time for a while."

"Well I am glad you are my doctor today," Anna said sincerely. She had wanted Sybil to be her doctor for her babies, but with Sybil just having a baby she hadn't thought it would be possible. But now it looked like it might be.

"Me too. I looked over the doctor's notes from earlier. It seems you have _Hyperemesis Gravidarum, _which is just a fancy word for severe morning sickness. Twins can up the chance of someone having it, but they don't know the actual cause. For the night, we'll keep you hooked up to liquids. Then we'll put you on a special diet and possibly some medicine to help you keep your food and liquids down. The good news is that this can pass in a few weeks."

"Can or will?" John questioned, his finger running over Anna's knuckles. He hated that his wife was suffering and wanted to know for sure that it would go away soon.

"Can, I'm afraid. For some women it lasts the entire pregnancy," Sybil informed them both. "Why don't we have a listen to the babies?"

Anna happily nodded. Sybil pulled out the Doppler and began to run the wand over Anna's stomach. Soon, loud heartbeats filled the air.

"Two very strong heartbeats," Sybil assured them.

"Thank God," John breathed.

"It's our babies," Anna murmured to John, pulling his hand up to her lips. Sybil wiped off Anna's stomach and gave them both wide smiles.

"While I know this isn't ideal, we now know and can manage it. There is no reason why we should be concerned about Anna or the babies. We will find the best course of treatment for you and hopefully it will pass very soon. Now, I need to run to another room, but please call for me if you need me."

"Thank you, Sybil."

After Sybil left the room, Anna sighed and pulled John's arm, asking him to join her in the bed. His larger frame barely fit on the sliver beside Anna, but he did it anyway. Anna rested her head in the nook of his neck and brought his hand to rest upon her bump.

"These two are already giving us a run for their money and they aren't even here yet," Anna said lightheartedly. But John didn't chuckle. Anna lifted her head up and glanced up at his eyes. They were filled with tears. Anna brought her hand up to his cheek and turned his face so he was looking at her.

"John, what's wrong?" John shook his head slightly and pressed a kiss against the top of Anna's head.

"I was worried about you. It's the second time in the space of a month that you have passed out."

"But I'm okay," Anna assured her. "I am going to be just fine. Didn't you hear Sybil?"

"I did," John agreed, "But she also said this could last the entire pregnancy. I don't want you to have to suffer like this and end up in the hospital over and over."

"Shh," Anna soothed. "It's not perfect, but I will willingly do it for these two miracles in here," she pressed her hand against John's. "They are growing and they are healthy. A couple of times passing out will be worth it in the end, don't you think?"

"Perhaps," John replied. "I wish I could take the pain and do it for you, my darling."

"I know you do," Anna said, "and I love you for it. But I am going to be fine. When the babies are here, we will know how worth it this all was."

"You are the strongest person I know," John murmured into her ear. "Now, while we're stuck here in the hospital, would you like to think of names?"

Anna chuckled and melted deeper into John's frame.

"I'm actually quite tired right now," Anna answered. "I do want to discuss name ideas, but perhaps in the morning?"

"Whatever you wish."

"I do know that if we have a boy, his name can't be John. That was our first baby's name. I know he didn't make it past ten weeks, but….."

"No, I rather agree. That name was already given," John responded, understanding why Anna felt the name couldn't be used. "And do you think there is a boy in there and a girl? Or do you think they will be two boys or two girls?"

"I don't know. We should be able to find out in a few weeks," Anna replied. "Do you want to find out? Or do you want to wait until they are born?" John knew deep down that he wanted to know, but at the end of the day that was up to Anna.

"Whatever you wish," he stated again. But he never got a response from Anna, because she was already asleep and snoring in his arms.

_**To be continued...**_

_**So I want to give a bit of a warning that there will be some angst coming your way in this story, but it's not the angst you would expect. I can promise that it doesn't have to do with the babies or John and Anna's relationship. I won't tell you what it is about, because then what fun would that be. It'll just take up a chapter or two and then we will be back to our regularly scheduled happier, less angsty story. (And I tried to keep this story angst free from here on out, but I can't help myself lol.) Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think. :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thank you all! Hope you continue to enjoy the story! _**

**Chapter 12 **

Anna rolled over to her side and slowly began to open her eyes. As her eyes began to focus, a small smile grew on her lips. There on her bedside table sat some ginger biscuits, Ginger Ale, and fresh toast.

For the past several weeks since she had been diagnosed with her severe morning sickness, John always got up early and prepared her gentle snacks for her to nibble when she woke up. They had found out if she ate before the nausea came that it helped to quell it a little bit. While it wasn't perfect, they had found a way to manage it so that she was no longer passing out or losing weight. Anna felt like she was one of the lucky ones. So many women who were diagnosed suffered way worse than she had.

Anna heard the shower turn on and she felt a heat rise in her cheeks. It was the first time, in a while, that she felt the desire to be with her husband. Lately, she had been so sick that all she wanted from him was to hold her hair back while she wretched into the toilet. Grabbing a biscuit, Anna nibbled a few bites and then took a few sips of the nice cold Ginger Ale. John knew just how she liked it.

Sliding her legs off the bed, she stood. With each step closer to the shower, she pulled her top up and over her head. Soon, she was standing with only her knickers in front of the glass door. She knocked on the glass and giggled when John slightly jumped. Seeing it was Anna, he peeked his head out of the door and rose his eyebrow suspiciously.

"What's all this?" He questioned her, his eyes happily falling to her growing belly. Anna seemed to sense his eyes there and she placed her hands on top of the bump.

"I wanted to join you," she said, biting the edge of her lip. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"No," John breathed. He felt as though he must be dreaming. For weeks, every morning had begun with him holding her hair back. He couldn't even remember the last time they had kissed properly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Never better," Anna replied, stepping out of her knickers. She widened the door and climbed into the shower with him. "I wonder if it's passing," she mused aloud.

"If what's passing?"

"The morning sickness," Anna added. John's fingertips ran up her bare arms and he stepped closer, closing the gap between them.

"I surely hope so," he sincerely stated.

"Me too," Anna replied, tipping her head up and catching his lips into her own. She brought her arms around John and pressed her hands into his wet skin, deepening their kiss. John's hands skimmed up her back and through her hair, making Anna moan in appreciation.

A moment later, she jerked away and her hands fell to her stomach.

"My darling?" John questioned, concerned. "Are…are you okay? Is it the babies? Are you going to be….?"

Anna shook her head and her lips began to curl up into a small smile.

"No. I….I felt the babies, John," she told him, her eyes brightening. She grabbed John's hands and placed them over the swell of her sixteen week belly. The two stood in complete stillness and quietness, as the water splayed over their bodies and John's hands held firm on her bump. A few moments later, the softest bump touched his hands. John almost thought he imagined it.

"Was….was that a kick?" John asked, his voice in awe. Anna nodded.

"It was. It's almost hard to tell from the outside. It may be a few more weeks until you feel them all the time. That's what I read online, anyway."

John bent over and retook Anna's lips into his own. Anna wrapped her arms around John's neck and brought her leg up against his hip.

"Let's go to our bed," she murmured into his ear. John didn't have to be asked twice. He lifted Anna up, making her heartily laugh, and took her to the bedroom.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Knock, knock!" Mary said, poking her head into Anna's office. Anna was sitting back, rubbing her hands over her stomach. The babies had been quite active all morning and she was enjoying feeling them inside of her.

"Hi Mary," Anna replied, sitting herself up. "I am finally feeling more like myself."

"Good," Mary said with a bright smile. "I was wondering if you'd like to do a gender reveal party."

Anna's brows knitted together and she chuckled, "A party to tell everyone the gender of our babies? I don't think _that_ many people care."

"I care. Mama and Papa care. You could invite your sister."

"I'm not talking to my sister anymore," Anna quietly said, averting her eyes from Mary's.

"Why not?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, right now. I stopped speaking to her before I moved back here. She and I…" Anna shook her head and lifted her head up to Mary, giving her a smile. "It doesn't matter. If you really want to throw us one, go for it. You'll have to get with Sybil after our next appointment to get their genders."

"Oh, I've already spoken to her about it!"

"I'm sure you have. Is there anything else?"

"No," Mary replied. "And thank you."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"A gender reveal party?" John questioned, unamused. "What's happened to just finding out at the ultrasound?" Anna's head shook.

"I think Mary is enjoying all the things that come with having a baby, but doesn't want to be pregnant again so she's living vicariously through me. If it makes her happy, it's fine. Plus, we'll get cake out of it."

"Cake, hum," John whispered, pressing his lips against the curve of her jaw. "I guess we can do it for cake."

Anna chuckled, before arching her neck up to give him access to her neck. John took his cue and soon his lips were on the special spot on her neck that made her quiver.

"I can't get enough of you," Anna said into his ear.

"I'm okay with that," John replied, before continuing to caress his lips against her neck.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Hum," Anna happily murmured, as she rested her back against John's broad chest. She pulled the blanket from on top of the sofa and brought it over their half-naked bodies. John's fingers lazily ran up and down her arm and he kept his lips against the top of her head.

"Hum, indeed," John replied. Then he sat up slightly, adjusting Anna against him. "Who will you invite to this party Mary is throwing?" Anna's head shook.

"No one. Mary knows everyone I know. But if there is someone you want to invite, let her know."

"No," John responded. "She knows everyone I know, too. What about your sister? Emma? Is her name Emma? Am I remembering correctly?"  
"You are," Anna quietly replied.

"I haven't even met her, yet. If anything, we should invite her over for dinner sometime."

Anna grew quiet and began to pick at the edge of the blanket.

"Anna?"

"I….My sister and I had a bit of a falling out. I haven't spoken to her in several months."

"Why not?" John carefully questioned. Even though they were married, there was still so much to learn about one another. He could tell this was a sensitive subject to his wife and he wanted to treat it as such. Anna sighed, but turned so she was facing John.

"You know how I told you my sister spent Christmas with my mum?" John nodded. "Well, she only just started talking to our mother again. She…she thinks I should forgive her and the three of us should be a happy little family once more."

"Forgive your mother for what?" John knew that Anna had a difficult childhood and that she didn't like being at home. He had tried once before to ask Anna why she didn't speak to her mother, but at the time, he could tell she wasn't ready to explain to him why. So he had never pushed it.

Anna's lower lip quivered and she glanced down at her hands. "For not…for not protecting me or…or believing me." Anna sniffled. John's hand came around her hands and he held them tightly, letting her know to take her time. Slowly, Anna's eyes came back up to meet John's.

"My mum…she….." Anna's body shivered. "She didn't want to believe….didn't want to see….."

"Shh, we don't have to talk about this right now. If you don't want to speak with your mum or sister, I know you have a good reason. I know you aren't vengeful."

"No," Anna quietly agreed. Her eyes closed and she rested her head against John's chest. "I….I can't speak with them right now. Maybe…maybe one day, but not now. My sister and I were never that close, but…but I had her. She's several years older than me and so she was gone before any of it started." A tear slipped down Anna's cheek and fell onto John's shirt.

"You have me," John told her, strongly. Anna's head nodded.

"And I am so very grateful," Anna replied. "Can we go to bed now, I'm tired."

"Yes, my darling, let's go to bed."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Don't forget to have Sybil text me as soon as the ultrasound is done," Mary reminded Anna, once again, through the phone. Anna was sure Sybil was getting the same persistent calls from Mary as well. "I won't," Anna promised. "Now, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, don't be late to your own party." Anna laughed.

"I won't."

Anna paused at the bottom of the stairs that led to her front porch, when she saw her sister standing at her front door. Her lips fell into a straight line and she pulled her purse up higher on her shoulder.

"How do you know where I live?" Anna questioned her sister.

"You're pregnant," Emma said, ignoring her sister's question. Anna's hands came up to her stomach and she nodded.

"I am. How did you find my address?" Anna asked, again.

"A mutual friend on Facebook gave it to me," Emma honestly answered.

As Anna opened her mouth to speak, John pulled up into their driveway. He stepped out of the car and came up to kiss Anna's cheek. It was then that he turned and realized a woman was standing on the front porch. The first thing he noticed was how much she looked like Anna.

"Emma," Anna said, with a sharp sigh, "This is my husband, John. John, this is my sister, Emma." John took a step forward and reached his hand out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you," John told her, although his voice was laced with confusion. Anna hadn't mentioned anything to him about her sister coming over.

"Now you've met," Anna quickly stated. "Emma, you should go."

"But Anna…."

"I'm sorry, Emma, but if my wife says it's time to go, then it's time to go." John interrupted her. Emma stepped away from their front door and heavily sighed.

"Mum is very sick," Emma finally said, walking back to her car. "She'd love to see you. Just….text me if you decide you want to come and see her, okay?"

Anna slightly nodded and pushed herself back into John for his strength to keep her steady.

"I'm very happy for you, Anna. It seems like you've found your happiness. I hope to hear from you soon." Emma climbed into her car and rode off. Once she was out of Anna's sight, Anna's body began to shake and she clung to John for support.

"I….I'm ready to tell you everything."

_**To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks everyone! A bit of angst at the beginning. I've always wanted a scene with Anna's mother, but this was the only story where I felt I could fit it in. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 13 **

John pulled into a parking spot at the hospital. As he placed the car into parking, he turned his eyes to his wife. Her eyes lingered on the tall building and her fingers fidgeted over her growing belly. Gently, John brought one of his hands over hers. Anna's eyes lifted, met his, and she gave him a shaky smile.

The evening before, Anna had told him everything. She told John about her stepfather and how he would linger near her, making her nervous. How his hands would brush against her in inappropriate ways. The time that he went farther and Anna stabbed his leg with a knife. But that hadn't even been the worst of it. After she stabbed him, her mother convinced him not to press charges and to say he had fallen on the knife. When they came back from the hospital, Anna's mother refused to talk to her and the inappropriate touches didn't stop. So that was when Anna began to go to dance for longer hours.

To be honest, John wasn't too thrilled about Anna going to see her mother. He would never tell her that or refuse her. Based on what Anna told him about her mother's reaction to her abuse, he'd rather that woman not be in their lives. He did know that he wouldn't trust her with their children, not alone anyway.

An uneasy sigh left Anna's lips. She turned one of her hands so that it could take John's in hers and she shut her eyes.

"Are you in pain?" John worriedly questioned. He watched as Anna's free hand rubbed over the top of her belly. He was relieved when she shook her head no.

"I'm nervous," Anna admitted, fluttering her lids back open. John's hand brushed against her cheek and he cupped his hand against her jaw.

"You don't have to do this," he strongly stated.

"We drove over two hours to get here," Anna countered, licking her lower lip anxiously. John's thumb ran against her wet lips and he sighed.

"That doesn't matter. We can go back home. I'll make us dinner," John offered. Anna's head shook.

"No, I need to go. If I don't I'll always wonder…." Anna's voice faded and she inhaled sharply.

"Anna?" Anna glanced up at him and smiled, pulling his hand to her stomach.

"They are active today," Anna stated. John's lips curled up into a bright smile at the feeling of his children moving around in his wife's belly. It was a feeling he knew he would never tire of.

"I'm ready."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The walk into the building took more effort than Anna had ever imagined. It had been over ten years since she had seen her mother and five since she had spoken to her. At eighteen, she left home and never looked back. It hadn't been easy, but Anna knew she couldn't be near that man anymore. For years, Anna tried to keep some sort of connection with her mother, but it had only hurt her. Any time they had spoken, her mother refused to speak of the past and she never left the man. Emma had told Anna that he had passed away two years ago. Anna wondered if her mom would be asking to make amends if he was still alive. And Anna wasn't sure her mother was truly sorry.

Anna regained some of her confidence when John's hand fell to the small of her back. She was so grateful to have him, their babies, and the friends that had become her family. At the end of the day, blood didn't make a family. The people that stuck around, who stood up for you, they were the real people who loved you.

When she stepped into the hospital room, she saw her mother watching television. At the sight of Anna, her mother's face lit up and she reached her hands out for Anna to come to her. Allowing them to have their own reunion, John remained at the door. Anna slowly walked up to her mother and allowed her mother to take her hands in hers.

"My baby, my Anna," the woman murmured with a smile. Her mother dropped her hands from Anna's and then placed them over Anna's belly. "A baby?"

"Babies," Anna informed her. "I'm having twins."

"Oh! How exciting! I am going to be a grandmother," the woman happily stated. Anna forced herself to take a deep, calming breath and tried to smile. However, her lips just quirked up slightly to the side. "Is it girls? Boys? One of each?"

"I…I don't know yet," Anna honestly answered. She kept herself from telling her mother about the gender reveal party the next day.

"I bet its girls," her mother gushed. "We come from a long line of girls. You can name one Carrie after me." Anna's lips twisted and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps," she responded. Her mother's eyes glanced over at John.

"And who is this?"

Anna motioned for John to step closer. He came up beside Anna, taking one of her hands within his own.

"Mum, this is my husband, John Bates. John, this is my mother, Carrie….." Anna turned her lips and narrowed her eyes. She wasn't sure if her mother had kept her most recent last name or had changed it.

"Johnson," Carrie filled in for Anna. "I'm Carrie Johnson. You're a handsome fella. You look older than my Anna, though. How old are you?"

"Mum," Anna said, shaking her head.

"I am older than, Anna," John answered. Carrie's chin rose and she gave a knowing smile.

"Anna always did like the older men," she responded. Anna froze against John's frame.

"I….." Anna's voice faded. John's head tilted slightly to the side and his eyes narrowed in on her mother.

"What are you…" Before John could finish his sentence, Anna had stepped forward and was wringing her hands in front of her.

"We….we're going to go. I…I do wish you well," Anna stated, her voice shaky. She bent down and pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek. Then, without another word, Anna dashed out of the room. John glanced between his wife and her mother, ultimately deciding to follow Anna outside.

When they were several paces past the door, Anna fell against the wall and placed her head in her hands. John brought his hands up to her shoulders and brought her to his chest.

"It…it hasn't changed. She…she still thinks…." Anna's breaths were uneven. John rubbed his hands up and down her back and he pressed loving kisses against the top of her head.

"Shh, she doesn't deserve you," he murmured. "Let's go."

John led Anna to the car. As he helped her into her seat, he began to frantically search his pockets.

"My phone isn't in my pocket. I must have dropped it inside. I'll be right back. He kissed Anna's cheek and rushed back inside the building.

But he wasn't heading to search for the phone. He had something he needed to say. John headed right back to Anna's mother's room.

When he walked inside the room, her mother glanced up and smiled.

"I thought you both might be back. Where's Anna?"

"She's not coming and she doesn't know that I came back to speak with you," John honestly told her. "Anna is one of the most wonderful souls on this planet."

"Well, thank you," Carrie responded, but John shook his head.

"No, it's despite you. You didn't protect her and you had no intention on telling Anna you were wrong today, either. Did you?"

"I was never wrong," Carrie replied. John's jaw clinched. "Look, Mr. Bates, you seem like a good man. My daughter, well, she gets what she wants."

"Anna was a child and your husband took advantage of her," John could feel his cheeks flushing with anger.

"Oh, I'm sure that's what she told you. She nearly ruined my marriage. But I made sure she went to dance often. That helped."

"You'll never see her again," John told Carrie. "You do realize that, right? And don't even think about contacting us to see the children. I won't let you near them. You could have had a relationship with Anna who is caring and kind. But you allowed a predator near her and then blamed her for it. And years later, you still don't see how you're wrong. Do not contact my wife again."

John turned and left in a huff. Anger boiled deep within him. He was mad at himself for allowing Anna to come today. He was just glad she hadn't heard what her mother said to him at these moments. When he got to the car, he found Anna scrolling through baby names on her phone.

John took the phone from Anna's hand and then pulled her against him.

"You amaze me," he murmured into her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Anna replied.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

They didn't speak about seeing her mother again. The ride home had been nearly silent and John knew not to push Anna. He had held her that night, however, when she had sobbed into his chest. Her sobs had been heartbreaking.

But today was a new day. Anna had woken up as though the day before had not happened. She was bright and cheerful.

"Today's the day," Anna said, climbing up and on top of John on the bed. She ran her fingers up and through his chest hair, pressing her lips against his. John moaned and his hands slipped up to her hips.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes," Anna replied, giddy. "Mary said we have to be there at noon. She'll kill us if we are late." John turned to see what time it was in the clock. It was already ten. It was the first time, in a long time, that the two of them had slept in so late.

Tugging at the edges of Anna's top, he pulled it over her head, making her top bare.

"I think we have time for a little fun before then."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Alright everyone! Gather around!" Mary exclaimed to the guests at the party. She had two cakes in front of Anna and John. They were to cut into them and inside it would be either blue or pink.

"Do we each cut into one at the same time or do we do them one at a time?"

"One at a time," Mary told Anna. "It spreads out the excitement!"

Anna chuckled, but nodded. John was standing next to her with blushed cheeks. He wasn't sure about all of the eyes and attention on him. They both lifted the knife together and cut into the first cake. After they did the two cuts into a triangle, they lifted the piece and both happily sighed.

"A boy!" John yelled, holding it up so everyone could see. He bent down and kissed Anna. Anna giggled against his lips.

"We're having a boy, John!" She happily told him.

"Alright! The next one!" Mary egged on. The two of them walked over to the next cake and repeated the same steps. Anna gasped as the piece was lifted into the air.

"Another boy!" John called out, again. Anna felt happy tears springing to her eyes.

Everyone around them cheered and Anna couldn't stop the tears from escaping. She grabbed John's cheeks and pulled him to her, kissing him fiercely. Upon seeing her tears, John brushed his fingers against her cheeks.

"Are you disappointed? Did you want a girl?" He asked her. Anna's head shook sharply.

"No, I am so very happy." John chuckled.

"Me too. Me too, my darling." Although they both knew that no matter what the colors had been in the cakes that they both would have been as overwhelming happy as they were now. Two healthy babies were all they had asked for and they were so happy to be getting their two healthy boys.

_**To be continued... :)**_

**I know I didn't write Anna's mother as redeeming, because to me, personally, she never will be. I know in the time period of the show she was likely stuck between a rock and a hard place and I'd love to think that she sent Anna away to protect her. But at the end of the day, she did send her away which implies she stayed with the man and possibly was on his side. So I'm not a fan of her mom...but that's just me. From here on out it'll be happy skies with some very minor bumps. Thank you for reading! and thanks in advance for any comments! **


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thank you all, so very much! Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 14 **

John's hand skimmed up her side and dipped with the curve of her hip, before moving up and resting on the continually growing bump. With a sigh, Anna covered John's hand with her own and then pressed her back further against his chest. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she turned her head back slightly to give John a smile.

"Good morning," Anna sleepily murmured.

"Good morning," John said, as he bent his head down into the nook of her neck and began to caress the curve with his lips. He gently turned Anna onto her back, while continuing to kiss down her neck to her chest. Anna moaned appreciatively. A slight giggle left her lips when John's fingers brushed against her stomach, gathering her shirt up and placing it above her bump. He placed both hands over the stretched out skin and pressed a kiss right between.

"How are my boys this morning?" John asked the bump.

"Probably sleeping, they played all night," Anna answered. She pulled herself up onto her elbows so he could get a better look at John's face. "Two boys. How amazing."

"Yes," John agreed. His lips moved around the curve of her belly, before they began to travel lower.

"John, you're going to be late for work," Anna started. John glanced up at her, hooking his fingers into the seam of her pants.

"It'll be worth it," he promised. And at that, Anna couldn't disagree. She lifted her hips to help him pull down her bottoms and happily enjoyed their morning.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Thank you for our party the other day, Mary," Anna said, walking into her friend's office. Mary turned around in her chair and nodded. Reaching out her hands, she placed them on Anna's belly and smiled.

"Of course, I am so thrilled for you both! Have you guys decided on any names, yet?" Anna's head shook.

"Not yet. We are talking about moving to a house before the babies come for more space," Anna explained.

"Would you like to live on Downton property? I'm sure Papa could….."

"I think John is speaking with him today," Anna replied with a smile.

"Oh good!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Anna had heard how there was more energy in the second trimester, but she wasn't feeling it. The babies already moved a ton at night and her sleep was often interrupted. She wasn't sure what would happen when they were larger and making bigger movements.

Slinking into the sofa, she kicked off her shoes and pulled the blanket over her body. John wouldn't be home for another couple of hours, so she was going to attempt a nap before then.

Just as she was getting comfortable, her phone dinged. Anna groaned, but lifted the phone in case it was an important message from John or Mary. Her face fell when she saw it was from Emma. Anna inhaled deeply and debated on whether or not she wanted to open it and see what her sister had written.

At first, Anna placed her phone on the coffee table and tried to ignore it. She didn't want anything to spoil her mood. The days since the gender reveal had been wonderful. All of her focus was on her two boys. The last thing she wanted to do was be brought back to the sadness her mother brought into her life. She wasn't the same scared twelve year old girl.

As she tried to fall asleep, however, her mind kept wondering what the text from her sister said. With a loud sigh, she reached over and grabbed the phone, swiping to open the text.

_Mum said the meeting didn't go well. I'm guessing she wasn't sorry?_

Anna's fingers twitched over the screen. Quickly, she wrote a response.

_No, she wasn't. I am not speaking to her any longer. I understand if you want to have a relationship with her, but I can't. _

Anna bit down on the side of her cheek and waited anxiously for her sister's response.

_I understand. I'm sorry I pushed seeing her on you. That wasn't fair. I hope we'll still keep up sometimes. Good luck to you, your husband, and your future children. I love you._

_ I love you, too, _Anna responded. Then she turned her phone on silent and curled up on the couch.

A few hours later she was awoken by the sound of the front door closing. Anna yawned and lifted her head up over the side of the couch.

"Oh, did I wake you?" John worriedly asked, walking over toward his wife and kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay. I needed to wake up soon," Anna answered. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Robert has some houses for sale. He said we could go by this weekend and see what we thought."

"How fun!" Anna exclaimed. As much as she liked John's flat, the idea of a home of their own made her excited. Also more room for two little ones was a plus, as well.

John placed his brief case on the table and then came around to sit next to Anna on the couch. He pulled her feet up into his lap and began to message her left foot.

"Yes, right there," Anna agreed, her head rolling back against the pillow. "I haven't planned a thing for dinner. I have been sleeping since I got home."

"That's alright. We can order in, if you'd like." Anna nodded, enjoying the foot massage.

When John was finished, Anna sat up and curled into his chest. John's hand lazily ran up and down the side of her arm, while Anna's fingers brushed against his shoulder.

"I think I know what I'd like to do one day," Anna said, as she glanced up at John.

"And what's that?" John's hand came up to brush a stray hair off Anna's cheek.

"I'd like to own a dance studio. Something little. Nothing competitive. Maybe a safe space for any at risk youth," Anna explained. John couldn't help but smile.

"That sounds amazing."

"Of course, it would have to be a while from now. After the twins are born, things will get pretty hectic. But maybe a few years later?"

"I think it's a great idea."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Do you feel it, John?" Anna questioned, walking through the house. John latched his fingers with Anna's and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I do, my darling," he agreed. This was the last house for sell on Downton property. The moment they both entered they knew it was supposed to be theirs. Neither could say what made this house more special than the others, but they knew they loved it.

"There is a perfect room for the boys and even a room we can make a playroom. And maybe a room for another baby Bates years from now," Anna added with a wink.

"I'd love that. A girl next time?"

"No," Anna said with a shake of her head. "I think we're going to have all boys. It's a feeling I have."

"A house full of baby boy Bateses?"

"Yep. All that look just like their father," Anna added with a smile.

"Well, don't put that on them. I'd rather they look like their beautiful mum." Anna turned so she was standing in front of John. She perched herself up onto her toes and wrapped her arms around John's neck.

"I'm just glad they'll be ours," Anna replied.

"Me too, my love."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Over the next few months, the two moved into their new house and began to prepare for the new babies and their arrival. As Anna grew, she grew more tired and uncomfortable. John and Anna decided it was time for her to stop working and rest while she could before the twins arrived. They both knew that once they were here that they would have little time to rest.

When John walked into his home, he found Anna asleep on the couch with a book in her hands. He quietly chuckled to himself. This was often how he found her in the afternoons. The twins liked to kick her all night long and Anna barely got any sleep.

Letting her sleep, John went into their bedroom to change out of his jacket and tie. As he lifted the tie over his head, he spotted Anna through the mirror. A smile graced his lips.

"Well, hello beautiful," he said to her, turning to face his wife. Anna shook her head.

"I don't know if beautiful fits the description. I look like a beached whale," Anna complained. "My feet are swelling and I weigh so much."

"No," John disagreed, stepping up to her and grabbing her hands. "You're absolutely stunning." He released one of Anna's hands and let it fall to the top of Anna's belly. "You are growing our two boys in there. I don't know what could be any more beautiful than that."

Anna winced slightly and her hand tightened around John's.

"Anna….are you alright?" Anna shook her head and gave John a weak smile.

"I've just been having these small pains all day, on and off. I think they are Braxton hicks, you know, false labor," Anna informed him. John's eyes narrowed, unconvinced.

"All day? How long all day?"

"I don't know. Since a little while after you left," Anna answered.

"Anna! I don't think that's false labor. Why didn't you call me?'

"It hasn't been regular and it hasn't been that intense. I…I didn't want to worry you," Anna honestly responded. Her nails then dug deep into John's hand and a small yelp left her lips. A moment later, panting, she said, "Okay, that one hurt."

"We should go to Hospital," John quickly stated. Anna's head shook.

"It's too early. They aren't even close enough to rush to the hospital."

"We should at least call Sybil," John said.

"Okay, you can call her. I want to lie down, rest before the hard part comes."

John helped her to their bed. His thumb ran along her jaw and rested on her chin.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Anna giggled and nodded her head.

"Yes. Now go and call Sybil."

"Okay."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Fifteen hours later, the world had two new Bateses. John continually kissed Anna's forehead and ran his fingers over the foreheads of their perfect boys that both laid in Anna's arms.

"You did it," John muttered into her hair. "You were amazing." Anna contently sighed, before pressing kisses against each little boy's head. They had been born with a nice mop of dark brown hair on top of their heads.

"Knock, knock," Mary's quiet voice said from the doorway. "Are you ready for some visitors?" With Mary was Robert. Anna nodded her head.

"Yes, come on in."

"Congrats, mate!" Robert told John, giving him a good firm handshake. "And these are the two new lads?"

"They are. I am a father. We have two sons," John said with a bright, joyful smile.

"Can I hold one?" Mary asked Anna, who nodded enthusiastically. Mary carefully took one of the babies out of Anna's left arm and rocked it in her arms. "What are their names?"

"You are holding Oliver," Anna told her friend.

"Oh, hello Oliver. I'm your Aunt Mary." The baby cooed and Mary smiled, as she allowed him to take hold of her finger. "And Oliver's brother is?"

"Lewis," Anna said. She brought Lewis up to her lips and kissed his cheek.

"Oliver and Lewis Bates, quite the pair," Robert boomed.

"Yes," John agreed, moving back to Anna's side. He took Lewis from Anna's arms and allowed her to fall back against the pillows. He could tell how exhausted she was. Mary seemed to notice as well. She placed Oliver into the small bassinet next to the bed and kissed Anna's forehead.

"Congratulations, Anna. I'll come by tomorrow." Then Mary grabbed her father's upper arm and led him out of the room. She knew if she didn't force it, he would miss the cues that the two needed their alone time with their new babies.

With Lewis asleep, John placed him into his bassinet too. He took a seat in the chair next to them and glanced at his wife.

"Rest," he told her. "They are sleeping, so you should sleep, too."

"But I'm enjoying looking at them," Anna replied, her face full of a new mother's glow.

"I know. Me too," John agreed. "But I promise they'll be here when you awake. Take the time while you can.'

"Alright," Anna stated. "You'll wake me if they need me?"

"Of course. Now sleep." It didn't take long. Soon Anna was in a deep sleep and John just looked over his three miracles, unsure how he had gotten so incredibly lucky.

**_To be continued...one last time :)_**

**_This story is almost over and it's been a fun ride. Thank you all for reading, liking, favoriting, and reviewing. I'll try to update the final chapter in the next day or so. Thanks in advance for any comments :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Seven Years Later **_

"Alright class! Get in position!" Anna called out to the chatty ten year olds. The girls quickly lined up and Anna began to play the music. She watched with a smile as they danced in unison to the happy beat.

Anna hadn't started her own studio, yet. But she had found the perfect place for her. She started working at a center for at risk children. The place had all sorts of activities for the children and dance was one of them. Once her twin boys had turned one, she had gotten the job here. It was part-time and she only worked Wednesday evenings and every other Saturday. Right now that was the only time she could invest with her boys at home.

She loved every minute of it being there. When she could, she volunteered at different times throughout the month. She had grown close to several of the children. Saturdays were her favorite. She spent nearly half the day at the center and worked with children ranging from five to fifteen. They each taught her so many things about life.

When the music was over, the girls all rushed up to Anna and one claimed the front spot to put her hands over the swell of her belly.

"Is he kicking?" the girl asked, cocking her head to the side. Anna smiled, but shook her head.

"No, Daniel gets rocked to sleep by my dancing and the music," she informed all of the girls. They all groaned, disappointed they wouldn't get to feel any baby kicks.

"We don't want you to go," another girl cried, pouting her lips.

"I won't be gone long," Anna promised. "And I'll visit while I'm on maternity leave. I'll even bring the baby." All the girls happily smiled at that promise.

"And the other boys?"

"Yes, I'll bring them along, too."

"Will we be able to hold the baby?"

"We'll see. Now go on. You have other places to be." The girls did as they were told and soon Anna was alone in the classroom. She rubbed her hands over her eight month belly before she grabbed her jacket to brace the cold outside. Just then, her phone began to ring. She lifted it and saw it was a FaceTime call from John. Her brows furrowed and she answered. However, it wasn't John on the other end, it was Oliver.

"Mum? Mum?" The seven year old breathlessly asked.

"Ollie? What's wrong?"

"Lewis stole my shoes. They were mine, not his!" Oliver stated, as though he was in a panic.

"Tell your dad. I'll be home shortly."

"But Mummmmm!"

"Oliver, go tell your dad."

"I can't. He said we have to be quiet." Anna's lips formed into an O and she nodded.

"Alright, put Lewis on the phone." Anna watched as the phone was shuffled around and soon she was sharing at Oliver's identical twin.

"They are mine," Lewis informed his mother. Anna sighed.

"Why are you even going on about shoes right now? It's freezing outside."

"Oliver is sure I stole his shoes, but mine are the darker brown ones and his are the lighter brown." Anna chuckled. Before she had kids, she had no idea how often minor scuffles could feel like the end of the world to a child.

"I'll look when I get home. For now, just put both sets of shoes in the closet. I'm on my way. Love you both."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Anna walked into their house and was immediately accosted by the twins still arguing over the shoes. But before Anna could say anything, John's voice boomed over theirs.

"Boys! You're mum just got home. Let's give her a minute, please."

Both boys sighed, but nodded. John walked past the two of them and kissed Anna on the forehead. Anna grabbed the one and a half year old out of John's hands and kissed the top of his head.

"I see you didn't get this one down for a nap," she said, as she nuzzled his little cheek.

"No, young Zachary here thinks its playtime," John teased.

"But Simon is down?" John nodded. "Good. He was up early this morning."

After the twins were born, their lives dramatically changed. They had two small babies to take care of and for a while they weren't sure if they would ever want any more children. It wasn't that they didn't love the twins and cherish them, but it had been a lot of tiring work. However, as they grew older and began to sleep through the night, their desire for them to have a sibling grew. Soon after they turned three, Simon Bates joined the family. He was their easier going child that gave them the courage to have one more. That's when they had Zachary. They decided they were done after that. But their newest surprise, Daniel, told them they were wrong.

Five children in seven years. Sometimes they had a hard time wrapping their heads around it, but they were so extremely happy. Sure, it was a lot of work, but they loved every minute of it. Once Daniel was here in a few weeks, they knew then they would truly be complete.

Anna handed Zachary back to John and went to sit down on the sofa. Noting the tiredness in her eyes, John followed her.

"My darling, why don't you go and take a nap?"

"You've been with the boys since early this morning," Anna countered.

"Yes, and you are growing a new baby and are with them all the time. Go and nap. I'm sure soon the twins will be back on you about the shoes. So you should go and hide before that starts up again," John told her with a sly smile.

"Alright, Mr. Bates. Have I ever told you that you spoil me?"

"Yes, and I always will."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

That evening when the boys were asleep, Anna and John cuddled up together on the couch. John's hand rubbed over the top of Anna's belly and she contently sighed.

"Five boys, John. We nearly have a rugby team," Anna lightly teased. John chuckled into her ear and pulled her closer to him.

"We have a third of one," he stated. "But maybe they'll make a band."

"The Bates Five?" Anna playfully asked.

"Maybe."

Anna murmured and rested her head against John's chest.

"You should go on to bed," John suggested. Anna's head shook.

"No, I am enjoying my time with you. Won't be much longer until we have a newborn again. And it isn't often that all four boys go to bed this early. I just want to stay here with you cuddled up on the couch."

"Alright," John replied. He pulled the blanket up over them and found a movie for the two of them to watch. However, before the movie even began Anna was already asleep cuddled up in his arms. John quietly laughed.

Glancing down at his sleeping wife, he thought about how truly lucky he had been. The two had known each other for eleven years. They made it through one cruel summer that tore them apart for three years, but now they had the most amazing life. He was grateful for every moment.

_**The End**_

_Thank you all for reading this story. I do hope you enjoyed it. :) _


End file.
